The Guilt Trip
by River Laren
Summary: Getting arrested for something I didn't do wasn't what I expected. Uchiha Sasuke bailing me out of jail? Ha! Blackmailing me into pretending to be his fiance? Nope, didn't see that coming. Falling madly in love with him? Yeah, right...okay, maybe... AU
1. Chapter 1: Blame the Windex

As I begin this story I want to make it clear I don't understand the 'why' behind this. It just happened to me and I'm telling it to you. So bare with me.

Anyway, I Hate the sound of an alarm clock buzzer. Hate with a capital 'H'. It's like nails on a chalkboard to me. So naturally that's the way the worst day of my life started. I mean if you're going to humiliate me beyond belief, crush my dreams, and drag my good name through the mud; I _beg_ of you do not start it off with that hideous noise! I mean that is just so cliché-ish.

*Beep, beep, _beep_*

See? Isn't it awful? Well that's how the day started. Then I burned my precious Egg-o waffles, the one luxury I allow myself on my ramen-noodles-every-night-budget. How do you burn frozen waffles? Catch the toaster on fire.

Yeah. The smoke alarm (another awful sound) went off meaning everyone had to go stand in the rain for an hour while the New York Fire Department investigated the building. During which some pretty vile comments were made in my direction. When they finally said it was safe, we all went back in. I was trying not to cry. I mean, everyone in my building hated me. But they went in to enjoy Thanksgiving Dinner- Oh. I forgot to mention that didn't I? The worst day of my life happened on Thanksgiving Day. You know, the day when people gather together with loved ones and remember all the blessings they've been given.

Before I could walk in, the street clock dinged and I realized I was late for work. So in the jeans I managed to pull on and my coat and scarf I ran for the subway. My hair was unbrushed and I was a complete mess. No make-up either.

Why was I working on Thanksgiving? Because I clean for this fancy company near Time square and they needed the office clean so they could decorate for Christmas. Of course they wanted it done on a day when they were not open. I tried to fight the parade crowd, but it was nearly impossible. I ended up going around in circles and arrived at the Uchiha complexes two hours later.

Boring details aside, I got to work quickly. The lobby was the main concern and I tackled that first. Waxing floors is hard, dangerous work and I stashed my coat away for safekeeping: which meant that I was cleaning in my pajama shirt. Not the most wonderful feeling in the world.

I was cleaning the glass walls of my last office (really, why glass?) Windex in hand, when the door burst open. It was a moment of horror. I mean no one was supposed to be here, and I was in my old Tinker-bell shirt which was a little low for company.

"New York police! Put your hands in the air!"

I did, accidentally squeezing the trigger of the cleaner bottle.

There was muted cursing and I looked over at the source. I dropped my Windex bottle. That was- that was the son of the company's owner. Did I mention he was handsome? Single? Just generally beautiful (I know you're not supposed to use that word for guys, but it was true, okay.)? Wasn't he like a step down from VP or something? And I had just sprayed him with window cleaner; in the face. By the way he was mumbling I had hit his eyes. Now another person hated me. Or I assumed that was what the death glares were about.

In a movie or a story this would be funny, but in real life it was awful, and I felt awful. Really. I started laughing anyway. I couldn't help it. This had to be some kind of bad dream. Stuff like this didn't really happen in real life, did it?

In my shock I didn't hear what they charged me with, probably suspicious behavior or something if I had to guess.

The next thing I knew, they were taking my thumb prints. I believe I asked Mr. Beautiful (I didn't know his first name) what was going on, yelled that I didn't do it, and begged him to help me as they dragged me out. But they threw me in a cell anyway and slammed the steel door shut. I knew he wouldn't help me. Why should he?

I was alone in prison on Thanksgiving Day and I didn't know why.

I'm ashamed to say I cried. I'd been able to forget my problems while I was cleaning, but now I couldn't. My life was not supposed to turn out like this. _Why? Why me?_

There was no sense of time. I could have tried to keep track, but it wouldn't have mattered. Just then I didn't care anyway. But a female officer finally came and opened my cell. I kept crying and she smiled at me sadly. "Mr. Uchiha has cleared things up for you. I'm afraid that since the Judge is on vacation today we can only release you into his custody, but I suppose that won't be a problem."

I wasn't listening. I was free. It was the most wonderful feeling in my nineteen years.

'_But why?_' asked the voice of reason. _He's never seen you before in his life, and let's face it; you're just the cleaning lady. _

I ignored it. Right now I was free and that was all that mattered. They had made the mistake. Not me.

The officer led me out to the front room where my benefactor stood looking bored, annoyed, and angelic. (Is it even possible to look annoyed and angelic at the same time? I guess he just defies logic.:)) He held out my coat and scarf which I had been unable to get on my way out of his building, and I slid into them gratefully. He then shoved a hat on my head. I realized my hair must look insane. I hadn't even gotten a chance to brush it, and on a _good_ day my naturally pink, frizzy hair had a tendency to go horizontal. I tucked my rebellious mop into the barrowed garment embarrassedly. The last sobs of my cry were trying to force their way out, but I managed to force them back.

"We're sorry about the mix up, Miss Haruno. It's just pink is an unusual hair color," The Sheriff apologized.

I nodded. "Believe me, I know."

"We really are sorry about the trauma this must have caused you," he studied my face. I gently reached up and touched the tear stains on my cheeks. "But we wish you happiness in your engagement."

I froze for the second time that day. _My what? _But before I could process what he meant or even ask any questions, Mr. Beautiful had towed me outside and forced me into a limo. Not like it was that hard, but he didn't give me any choice.

He was most likely taking me back to finish cleaning the cubicle so that he could yell at me for spraying him with Windex and fire me. It defeated the whole purpose of bailing me out of jail, but he was Uchiha, I didn't pretend to understand.

Since he was going to fire me anyway, I worked up the courage to ask, "What did he mean about my engagement? I'm not engaged. I don't even have a r-" I stopped as his eyes locked on mine. Perhaps he _could_ do worse things than say: "How would I know?"

It was looking into his eyes that I realized 1) his eyes were truly black and not just dark brown, 2) he was gorgeous, 3) he could possibly read my mind, and 4) he could make me do anything by just looking at me.

Then he spoke. I had never heard his voice before and it was…perfect. The right blend of everything that made him who he was. "I am taking you to my home to 'meet' my family as my fiancé." In the blink of an eye he grabbed my left wrist and harshly forced something on my ring finger. "From now on you are my pretend fiancé, this arrangement will only last until after Christmas. Then I never want to see you again." His tone was final.

**a/n: I got this idea and I couldn't sleep without writing it, so here it is. This is not my usual writing style, so sorry if it's a bit ruff. So tell me is it worth writing? Comments and suggestions welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up in La La Land

**A/N:****Thanks ****everybody ****for ****your ****interest ****in ****this ****story. ****If ****it ****wasn't ****for ****you ****I ****wouldn't ****go ****on. ****Seriously. ****So ****thanks. ****I ****don't ****know ****what ****I ****would ****do ****without ****you. **_**Sasuke: **__**Just **__**shut **__**up **__**and **__**get **__**on **__**with **__**it. **__**I **__**want **__**to **__**know **__**why **__**I **__**would **__**ever **__**do **__**such **__**a **__**stupid **__**thing **__**as **__**pretend **__**to **__**be **__**engaged **__**to **__**Sakura. **_**Hn. ****Fine. ****Here ****it ****is.**

I woke up on one of those hard leather couches I'd just cleaned. As I sat up it became apparent I had a massive headache. Usually I didn't pass out in the lobby of the beautiful building I was cleaning. In fact I had never done this before. _Still, __there's __a __first __time __for __everything,_ I reminded myself dryly. _Even __dreaming __gorgeous __boys __are __asking __you __to marry them__._I skipped the fact that even in my dream the proposal wasn't real. A strong wave of disappointment washed over me. It was just a dream.

I sighed. I suppose after all those hours of staring at his picture it was bound to happen. The memory of his voice was causing shivers to run down my spine. It was just a figment of my imagination. That was all. Now I had to get back to work; since my boss' son was really not going to propose to me; and no work meant no pay. Which, by the burnt-to-a-crisp state of my apartment, I really needed right now.

I forced my legs over the side of the couch and looked around for my cleaning supplies. They had to be around here somewhere. Honestly, it's not like they can walk off and leave me.

I moaned. My head hurt for no reason. I felt weak and dizzy; mostly I wanted to curl up on my nice warm bed with my laptop and forget the world. But if I lost (or quit) my feeble little job, I was destitute. Homeless. A Hobo. (You get the point.)

"Sakura! What have you done to the couch?" Temari screeched. I groaned. Temari was my supervisor. She was nice, but strict. To be fair, she was the only reason I even had this job, and that's because I got down on my knees and begged. But she had made it quite clear on my first day that she didn't tolerate laziness. This definitely counted as laziness.

I looked down at the couch. She was right; there was a large impression in the middle, right where my body had been. She put her face in her hand. "Do you even know what's going to happen when Mr. Uchiha sees this? These," she gestured to the various pieces of furniture in the room, "are just for show. They are _not_ supposed to look like someone crashed on them!"

She had a point and I knew it. What could I say? _"Um, __I'm __sorry. __I __just __had __the __worst __day __of __my __life. __Then __I __dreamed __I __got __arrested __and __the __youngest __Uchiha __son __came __and __bailed __me __out __and __told __me __I __was __his __fake __fiancé __until __after __Christmas __when __he __never __wants __to __see __me __again, __but __it __was __just __a __dream. __I __have __no __clue __how __I __got __here, __really."_No, Temari would send me to the mental institution just so she wouldn't be tempted to kill me.

So I settled for just the, "Um, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? _Sorry?_" She moaned. "That's what I'm supposed to tell the _President_ of this company when he comes back from his vacation? That the maid who did this is _sorry?_" She rubbed her temples. "Sakura, since you started working you have given me no problems. In fact, besides those work-a-holics in the high ups, you are the hardest worker here. But if it's my job or yours, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go."

I nodded. I would cry over this when (hopefully it was just 'if') it happened. I looked up at Temari and met her eyes. So what if my life was falling apart? I still had my health. That was more than a lot of other people had. _You __should __be __thankful, __young __lady_, I heard my mother's voice. She was right. That was more than she had had, at the end.

I pushed my over-loaded emotions down and stood up. I wobbled and the world swam before my eyes. (Yes, it was literal. Mostly.) I felt Temari grab my elbow to steady me. She waited for me to come out of orbit before she let me go.

"Are you okay?" The concern in her voice surprised me. It always did when she went from ranting mode to nice-big-sister mode.

"Uh, I think," I said slowly, hoping that I wasn't about to regret the whole 'be thankful about your health' thing.

"Sakura, you don't look so good. Did you-" she stopped, not sure how to phrase this, "Do you have a hang-over?"

I blinked. "_What? _You know I don't drink!"

"I know, but with your mom- and since your dad's gone overseas, well…" she finished awkwardly.

I sighed. "Look, Temari, Mom's death was hard, and Dad having to leave so soon didn't make it easier. But now I'm coping. I am _not_ having a hang-over. I just- I'm just losing my mind."

I said that because as I was fiddling with my hands, one of my many bad habits, I thought I saw a very expensive engagement ring on my finger.

"She fainted," a very deep voice explained.

We both jumped. I looked up to see our boss walking toward us. He was wearing a formal black suit and his hair gleamed; it still looked like a chicken's tail, though, but in an attractive way. In a word, he was beautiful. Both of our jaws dropped. "Uh?" I wasn't sure who made the noise, but it didn't matter. He just smirked.

"Yes?"

It was Temari who spoke first; I was still staring. "Why did she faint?"

"I proposed to her."

I watched as my friend's mouth formed that little 'o' shape that told me she thought that was a very good reason. "…um…why?" It was a good question. One I wanted an answer to also.

He hesitated and I could see that he hadn't thought it through into the _'why' _yet. I was tempted to roll my eyes. But, since rolling your eyes in front of an Uchiha just feels _wrong_, I didn't.

"It…wasn't a real proposal, Temari. I, um, don't know what it was. An order, maybe?" The look he gave me caught the garlands behind me on fire (figuratively, of course, although I thought_I_ was going to burst into flames). I would have to remember that: never talk out of turn.

Mr. Uchiha sighed and ran a hand through his hair, effectively messing up his million-dollar hairstyle. He looked at me. "Do you trust her?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

He motioned toward Temari, "Do you trust her?"

"She's your employee," I pointed out.

"You're her friend," he countered.

I glanced at Temari. She looked like she was about to bust if she didn't get an explanation soon. I nodded. "Yeah, I trust her."

His easy smirk returned. "Good. Follow me." Temari and I exchanged a look before she shrugged and did as he commanded. I'd forgotten how much of a suck up she could be when her job was at stake. I as I stumbled along behind her I remembered how much of one _I_ could be when my job was at stake.

He stopped at the office next to the one with picture of him that turned every woman into a creeper. I was surprised that this one belonged to him. I mean, it was just so bare of personality.

He shut the door with a firm click and leaned up against his desk like he was making a business proposition. We stood in front of him awkwardly until he told us to sit down. Never before had I felt so much like a servant to anybody; which was funny because I could totally picture him in some big English manor in the countryside like in _Pride __and __Prejudice._He would make a wonderful Mr. Darcy. That was his name wasn't it? Oh well.

Mr. Beautiful's voice interrupted my daydream. "Have you ever heard of Karin?"

I just stared at him, because honestly, how was I supposed to say if I knew some chick or not when he didn't even give me a last name to go by?

He sighed. "Fine, I'll put it this way, my _wonderful __mother_ and _oh-so-wise_ brother conspired against me to sign a contact agreeing to marry her. I-"

"Isn't that illegal, now?" Temari interrupted. He shot her a look so she added, "Sir?"

"Yes and no. It wasn't really a contract…more like signing my name to the bottom of a letter. Now-" I thought I knew where this was going and I couldn't help but giggle. He had been tricked into signing a love-letter. That was like the oldest trick in the book. Always read what you're signing first: inside and out. After my being equally convinced to be silent, he continued. "Basically, she's a snobbish heiress but since I 'do not seem to be interested in anybody else', this is their choice. Marrying her is something I don't particularly care to do. All women are fan girls and this annoys me. So, to convince everyone to back off and let me handle this myself, I need to bring home a fiancé. You," he pointed to me, "are just the right combination of dumb and smart to make it bearable and pull it off. Then, when Christmas and your probation is over, I can dump you back wherever you came from and not worry about it. You really do not have a choice in this, with you job situation and the fact the law released you into my custody which means you cannot go anywhere without my knowledge. So, we are running late…shall we?" He opened the door for me.

I would have thought that nice, except for the speech he had just gave me. I sputtered. The never of this jerk! If he thought just because I was his employee he could order me around like a slave he had another think coming! How dare he call me dumb! I would show him! There was no way I was going to go along with that crazy, egotistical, stuck up plan of his! _Why __I __should__…_

But he was right. With the reasons he had just listed, I didn't have a choice. I glanced over at Temari and saw she realized it as well. There was nothing either of us could do.

That didn't mean I didn't have my own conditions to add first, though. "First off, if you think you can talk to me like that, _honey,_ let me remind you, you need me for this. No other sane woman is going to do something like this, that's for sure. Secondly, I doubt my job is going to be very secure if you mess up and they find out; or after this little charade is over. So, you are going to have to pull some strings for me, _dear._ Thirdly, I expect some type of compensation for this, preferably financial. And if you want to make this work, you are going to have to tell me you name and become a better liar over night." Wow, that sounded bossy. I am not normally like that. At all.

But it worked though, because he just stared at me, looking like he was angry. "Do _not_ call me _dear_," he spat. He took a few minutes to calm down (during which I studied his newly polished floor) after which he replied, "Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"My name is Sasuke. Can we go now?" It was obvious he was impatient. But I took the fact he had told me his name as an agreement to my demands.

"Um, sure," I replied still stunned and walked out the door he still held open.

"Wait!" Temari cried. Her eyes were still wide and it was obvious she thought we were nuts. That was okay; I thought so too. Sasuke had turned back to her with an eyebrow raised. She rolled her eyes. "If you really plan on taking her home to your mother and some heiress, she can't go like that."

She was right, of course. I hadn't even showered. I'm sure Romeo noticed; he noticed everything. No wonder he thought I was dumb. My best friend's boyfriend would say, "If the shoe fits…", but I wasn't going there. I needed to have confidence if I was going to pull this crazy stunt off.

Temari whisked me off down the hall after telling Sasuke to call his parents and make excuses for our lateness. "You owe me for this one, girlie. I was going to wear this dress tonight when Shikamaru came. Just hope it's your size." Which I did, because most of me seriously doubted it would fit.

An hour later I walked out of the public bathroom looking (if I do say so myself) truly pretty. Temari had washed my hair in the sink (something I don't really want to think about), blow dried it, curled it, fixed my make-up (or lack there of), and even painted my nails and toes. In a word, she is the Queen of the Women's Bathroom. Then she slipped me into a sparkly silver party dress, handed me matching stiletto heels, told me not to kill myself, gave me a hug, told me to be careful, and left.

I took a deep breath as I walked back to Sasuke's office. I had no idea why I was doing this. I should have just called him insane and ran. But then I knew why I hadn't; because I knew he really wasn't. Perhaps it was because I felt sorry for him, and there was just something about his eyes I couldn't quite put my finger on.

'Mr. Beautiful' (it was a joke to me now) just smirked and walked me to the limo. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Disappointed, I guess. Although, what had I been expecting? He was helping me slide in when he whispered, "You clean up nicely, Sakura." His breath flew over my back for a second before the door slammed.

I shivered. This was probably the worst mistake of my life. Sasuke opened the door and slid in next to me. Why was I doing this? I was insane. I had to be. But when he smirked over at me in that infuriatingly superior (but still gorgeous) way, I simply didn't care anymore.

**AN: So did you like it? I really enjoy reading your reviews. I was wondering if you would mind if I replied to a few of them? Please review, pretty please? Since I can't do a good puppy face, I brought eight year old Sasuke along to do one for me! Okay, now Sasuke-kun! *he looks up with puppy eyes* How can you deny _that_? So review for Sasuke-kun! **


	3. Chapter 3: Snoopy is Stalking Me

**A/N: Your reviews are amazing! Thanks. I hope I can live up to all your expectations. It's going to be hard though. I've been moving this past month, so that's why this took a little longer than it was supposed too. I really thought I'd be farther along by Christmas. Anyway, I hope you had a Merry Christmas Season and all of that. This chapter is dedicated to Charm Caster-chan for introducing me to Naruto, listening to all my stories, giving advice, reviewing anyway when she can, and otherwise being an awesome BFF. Plus, she sent me a Snoopy card without my telling her about this, the irony of which the rest of you will see in a minute. It is also dedicated to SVU Productions, who is just an awesome person and is nice enough to review at my request (demand) even though she knows nothing of Naruto. (A shame, I know.) I would also like to thank Sakura 8D for reading this and demanding politely I continue (and post it). Without her encouragement I would never have posted this story. A big Thank You Very Much goes out to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome. I think that's everybody. **

So I know what you're thinking. "You talked and he answered in grunts and one word answers and then you guys fell in love through a weird series of events and got married and lived happily ever-after." No. Not quiet. Real life is not a fairytale.

He said nothing the entire limo ride.

I sat quietly, because really, what was I supposed to say? Oh, I thought up questions but none of them felt right. I was here to make his life convenient, not to befriend him. I settled for silent questions and imaginary answers, like: "What's your favorite color?" "Black." "Do you like dogs?" "I don't care, but Mom has three." (I'm sorry, but he doesn't seem like the type of guy that _loves_ dogs or anything like that.) It turned out to be a longer ride than I expected, with the traffic and everything. I had resorted to mentally 'telling' him my whole life history when the door opened and Sasuke dragged me out.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I tried to break away but when I did I started to fall. I had forgotten about those stupid heels. He was nice enough to catch me, but the look he gave me told me never to do that again. Thankfully I was pretty sure nobody had been looking.

Sasuke did let go and pointedly walked up the street, completely ignoring me. I fumed. The nerve! Him dragging me out here on _Thanksgiving_ with this stupid crowd and then acting like he didn't even know me! _He doesn't, _my sarcasm was not appreciated even by myself. It was about this point when I regretted barrowing five inch heels. He didn't really expect me to walk to his parents' house in these, did he? _Did he?_ My inner self began panicking while the rest of me struggled to keep up with the psychopath in front of me. _Ha, I bet that's the first time someone has _wanted_ to keep up with one. _

We were walking uphill when we passed the first subway station. I immediately stopped. Believe it or not, Mr. Beautiful-jerk noticed. He turned to me with a look of 'great annoyance'.

"Um…we _are _taking the subway to wherever we're going to?" I didn't add the _"Right?"_ because we had better be.

You know that look of 'great annoyance' I was talking about? Yeah, well it just upgraded to '_super_ annoyance'. "No," he pronounced his words clearly, distinctly, just to get on my nerves. "We are not."

_If you think I'm walking wherever you lead, especially in these shoes, you are _sadly_ mistaken,_ I said in my mind. Out loud, I said, "We are never going to pull this off." Um…where did that come from? Because I didn't think that; it just…popped out?

"_What?_" He seemed taken aback by that statement.

I realized that I could not win the previous argument with him, but by changing the subject to something I _could_, I would get my way. (I think I just confused myself.) I thanked whatever had possessed me to say that in the first place and quickly went on with the theme, thinking it out as I went. "Your Mother and Brother are not going to believe you are my fiancé. Never in a million years." He scoffed. I took that as 'why'. "We know nothing about each other. Not even our favorite colors. What are you going to say when they asked how we met? Have you even thought about that?"

"Of course," was his curt answer.

"And you never thought to share the story with me? What were you going to do if we gave different answers? Like I said, I know nothing about you, how am I going to talk to your family? I don't know anything about them either. You have never mentioned me to them, isn't that going to seem suspious? That Karin you mentioned will be looking for a way to tear me apart, but you don't care, do you?" I laughed like the lunatic I was slowly becoming today. "Obviously not, or you would not have demanded I do something like this. I could get put in jail for fraud. I was so stupid to agree to this. Not even my job is that important." I reached up and began to massage my temples.

It was true. When I got evicted Ino would let me crash at her house, I was sure. But for how long, and how could I find another job if I was fired by a prestigious company? They were questions I would rather not answer even if I could.

"You're not lying about your identity. You would not get put in jail." Okay, so that was a relief. "And I would make it that important to you."

"But you still couldn't tell me your plan."

"Has it ever occurred to you that the driver would have over heard and informed my parents?" He practically growled. _Um…no. _"And that now all of New York will know?" That hadn't occurred to me either. "So, I will explain to you what you are supposed to do, when the proper time comes."

Sasuke had a point with that one, I'll admit. But I just couldn't let him get away with making a total fool out of me. "Has it ever occurred to _you_ that if you were really 'in love' with me, that you would not have dragged me out of a car to walk the streets of New York? That it _might _be the least bit obvious when you can't even treat me with decency?" I shot back.

He paused. A look of horror on his face, I mean horror as far as he is concerned, not like Ino when she watches those movies that give her nightmares. I couldn't help but feel smug. Ha, take that jerk! Oh! I didn't mean it! Honest. I'm sorry. Wait. He can't read my thoughts and I didn't say that out loud so…I should be good. Whew. "I'm not going to carry you to my house."

My eyes widened and I blushed. Like a fire-truck red type of blush. "I didn't mean that! I meant you should show some common curtsey! That's all!"

He smirked. Jerk. I bet he said that just because I was right and he was wrong. Then he offered me his arm. Whoa. What? I blinked at the sudden change, but what choice did I have but to take it?

I did, and I have to say that walk down Time Square wasn't so bad. In fact, it's the nicest walk I've ever had. But you can't tell him that. We had almost made it to the end of the traffic (I assumed that he was going to catch a cab on the other side, if rich people took cabs,) when I heard my name.

"_Sakura! My beautiful Cheery Blossom! I have found you again!"_

I froze in horror. Sasuke turned to look at me, both amusement and disgust sculpted into his face. I tugged him into the nearest doorway and begged him to hide me. He lifted an eyebrow. I assumed he was asking, "Why should I?"

"He-he's crazy. If he finds me he will assume-" I paused, how to say this? I hoped Sasuke would get my meaning and help me out. If he understood what I was trying to say at all, then he was a better actor than I thought. I swallowed and forced myself onward, "-_things_ and do something embarrassing." The other eyebrow went up. "Like challenge you to duel." There was a grunt (and maybe a snicker?) but he allowed me to cower behind him anyway.

Lee suddenly came into view. He was wearing a green spandex body suit and there was a harness attached to him, also attached the giant balloon form of Snoopy. I groan quietly. He began yelling for me again, causing a scene that national TV was reporting on. "I hate my life," I muttered, and then mentally kicked myself for doing something that _might_ give me away.

I'm sure Sasuke heard, but he didn't comment. He leaned lazily against the doorframe watching the commotion. It was the nicest thing I believe he's ever done.

Lee had run after me so quickly he had left most of his…fellow Balloon-Walking-People behind; making the thing unbalanced. By the time Police were on the scene (which thankfully wasn't long, by the way,) he had floated five feet in the air, screaming my name the whole time. I was mortified.

Dieing from embarrassment wasn't going to be enough for this one; I would need all the people who had ever heard of me to suddenly forget. _Plus the news people, _I added as an afterthought. I really hoped (begged?) that their video wouldn't go viral.

I laid my head on Sasuke's back (extremely stupid and blush-worthy, I know) because if I didn't I would go into cardiac arrest right then and their. That would be all I need. "How am I going to get out of here?" I moaned.

It was a rhetorical question. He really didn't need to answer. But he did. The fact that he was trying to pretend to care made me feel warm inside. Right now I needed a friend. "Do you still have that hat?" Okay, maybe the warm-fuzzies were in my imagination. His tone clearly stated, 'you had better have it or I will leave you to the mercies of this nut'. Well he would have used a word like idiot, but you get the point.

I dug through my pockets. Temari had better not thrown it away! I pulled out my Tinker-bell shirt. There was nothing else in my pocket.

"Well?" his impatient voice unnerved me. He wouldn't be so inhuman as to leave me here…would he?

I thrust my hand back in the pocket in total desperation. There was nothing. "Um…" What was I going to say? I couldn't let him leave me here, I just couldn't! In a last attempt, I unrolled the shirt and thanks to divine intervention, there blessed thing lay. "Here it is!"

He hissed for me to be quiet. "Put it on." I paused. Yeah it was a perfectly logical plan he had, but my hair looked the best it had since…well ever, and to put the hat on was committing a fashion crime. Not that I cared, I was just enjoying being vain. As if he sinced my hesitation, Sasuke ground out, "Now." I took a deep breath, and, for the greater good (being what was left of my reputation, and quite possibly my life) stuffed my hair back in the hat.

"Okay," I said quietly.

Sasuke pushed himself off the door-frame and turned to me.

"MY _YOUTHFUL _CHERY-BLOSSOM!" Lee's voice rang out to Japan. I shuttered. He was back on the ground and though he was being restrained by two police officers, he was still running down the street toward us; Snoopy bobbing overhead.

"Let's go," I mumbled and started walking again, very quickly I might add. Sasuke grunted and walked beside me. I cursed the fact we had to walk by _him_. When we passed Lee, I trembled and looked down. I felt something slip around my waist and jerked in surprise. Had he bought a lasso? 'Cause that was all I needed right now.

But no, it was… (You want to guess?) Sasuke's arm. Now please don't jump to any conclusions. It wasn't protectively; he was just guiding me through the chaos. That's all. He didn't even pull me close or anything.

We finally made it to the other side and Sasuke flagged down a cab. _So rich people do ride in them, _I thought in triumph. _Ha! I win Ino!_

Mr. Beautiful shoved me into the car. I fell sideways on the seat. "Oww!" I snapped.

"What?" he snapped back.

"That hurts. I think you just twisted my ankle," I retorted.

"It's not my fault you're clumsy."

Ooh, it is _on._ "At least I don't look like a chicken."

His eyes narrowed. "At least I not some pink haired freak."

Did he just insult the hair? That means war! "At least I'm not so desperate I have to pay someone to pretend to like me!"

He laughed. "I have mobs of girls who say they love me."

"Why? It's not like you have a personality."

"Do you want me to take you back to that _thing_ screaming for you back there?" His voice was dangerously low and I knew he meant it.

I shivered and conceded. I owed him. He was lucky for that, because it had about turned ugly. I sighed. "You're right." Sasuke's eyes widened marginally. "….Thank you…you know, for helping me out." He smirked. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Prince Charming's Castle

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! I hope you have enjoied it. I used to a little more before I found out our family wasn't really Irish. That's what I've been doing in case you wanted to know. So I'm sorry about the late update. Special mention: trunksfan001 for sugesting the plot of this chapter. I'd been thinking about it, but had decided against it, in the end though it worked out really well. So thanks. See what reviews get you? :)**

It was fifteen minutes later that I couldn't stand the pain any longer. I glanced down at my ankle. It was swollen three times the normal size. "Oh, no. _Please, _no." I mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke look my way. _Yeah, you already knew I'm crazy, what of it? _I thought.

I unbuckled the strap of Temari's heel as quickly as I could. Why, oh why, did this have to happen _now_? Did fate not understand I was about to meet Sasuke's parents _as his fiancé_? I couldn't appear before them with a sprained ankle and _limping_!

I moved my foot and groaned. Yep, it was official, I had a sprained ankle. Well, this was Mr. I'm-an-almighty-Uchiha-I-can-do-anything's fault.

"What is your problem now?" said Uchiha growled.

"Look! Just look at it!" I wailed. He raised an eyebrow. _If I wouldn't regret it later I would slap him_, I thought bitterly. "My ankle's _swollen_!" That didn't seem to faze him. "That means you really did break it or something. Do you even know how this is going to look? I'll look like an idiot. _And of course I can't tell your mother that her son is a jerk_," I muttered the last part under my breath, but the look he gave me made me think he heard me.

He sighed. "Would you quit being so dramatic? It's beginning to make me sick." I gritted my teeth, but some divine power kept my mouth shut. It helped that he _did_ lean over and look at my foot. "Make the swelling go down."

"I can't work miracles, you know. That takes time, elevation, and ice. Three of which I don't have," I pointed out in what I hoped was a non-dramatic tone of voice.

"Put your foot up on the seat," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Now, for the record, this is my right foot, and I am sitting on the _right_ side of the car. To get my foot up and over so it rests _only _in the middle seat is impossible. So, because I am a smart-aleck, I swung it over on his leg. Not in a nasty way or anything, it was just the heel of my foot on his knee and I was just doing it to make him mad (which was only going to take a second). I was shocked when Sasuke turned his head away, seemingly satisfied.

Alright, I'll go ahead and admit it: _I do the stupidest things sometimes. _

The fifteen minutes in that cab were the longest in my life. Because, although I was extremely uncomfortable with the situation I was in, I had to pretend I didn't care; thanks to the fact I started this.

"So…what are we going to tell them?" I asked to break the awkward silence that was making things worse.

"We met at a coffee shop."

_Well, ok. That's simple enough_. "The whole 'you spilt coffee on me thing?" I teased. I'm teasing him now. That's gonna turn out bad.

"No."

"I was just joking," I offered. This whole 'I'm sorry' and then saying the wrong thing to him again was getting annoying, even for me; and trust me, I live on that stuff.

"So that's what you call it." Was that a (heaven forbid) _teasing_ tone? "Normally people call it being stupid." Whoa. He _was_ joking!

Don't worry, my mouth didn't drop open and I didn't drool on him or anything. I hope. But I _was_ shocked. Okay, more like flabbergasted. (Yeah I'm one of those people who still use that word.)

"I didn't know you were capable of a sense of humor," I quipped back. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe he was even fun to be around. I found myself daydreaming of those handsome heroes with the hard exterior that turn out to be softies inside. You know, the ones that are jerks until you get to know them but nobody does until the heroine comes along and _Bam!_ She sweeps him off his feet and is the only one who knows the real him. Then they get married and have cute babies and… Yeah. Maybe I went a little far with that one…

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." You must understand that it was only because of my runaway daydreams that I imagined he was flirting with me, but hey, if you were sitting next to _the_ Sasuke Uchiha you would imagine it too.

"Why don't you tell me then?" I hate to say that I said it _coyly. _

He snorted. "I don't like much of anything, I hate a lot of things, and my goal is to become better than a certain man."

Um…okay. That's not scary. "And you're vague," I managed to add. "But seriously, I do need to know the basics if I'm going to 'marry you'." Rest at ease, of course I used air quotes.

"Those are the basics."

"You love sarcasm. You have a rivalry with your brother. But what's your best friend's name? What is your favorite food? What is your favorite color? Song? Movie? Do you read? Are you allergic to anything?" I sighed. It was a full three seconds of silence before I looked up to see his sharp glare. I glanced out the window and hoped he hadn't brought me this far out of Manhattan to murder me. "What?"

"How did you know about my brother?" It was clearly a demand.

"If your brother tricked you into having to resort to this, there must be some tension. When you said 'my goal is to become better than a certain man' I assumed that the only serious rival was your brother. Plus personal bias entered the equation," I noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You were right," he forced out. "Personal bias? What do you mean by that?"

I sighed and looked out the window. "I had a brother once. Dad was in the military. He still is. Anyway, when he was able to come home, my brother followed him everywhere. I know he needed to see dad and all of that, but I never got to spend time alone with him, even for a minute. It wasn't a big deal, but after dad left again… Long story short, I left home and never spoke to them again. Even after mom's death Dad still won't talk to me. I have no idea where my brother is. Dad's brother keeps in touch every now and then, but he's one of those 'bachelor uncle' free-spirit types. I don't know him that well." And now I had just told my deepest secret to a total stranger, who just happened to be my boss. There was no way I was keeping my job after this.

Thankfully, there was no more time to talk as the taxi pulled into the driveway of this really picturesque house. (Like the kind you see in Christmas movies.) Not a quiet Buckingham Palace, but definitely worth millions. The decorations were done in an obvious display of wealth and good taste.

I didn't get much more time to look because I had to carefully move my foot to let Sasuke out. Which brought to light another problem. "Sasuke, I can't walk."

He froze in the middle of standing up. I've always wondered about what his expression looked like at that moment. Unfortunately, he had his back to me. "Of course you can." He still didn't stand though.

I considered that for a moment. I certainly didn't want to do what I thought we might have too. "Not in these shoes, and I can't go in there barefoot and limping."

He looked so tense that if I'd hit him he would have broke in two. "What do you suggest I do, Sakura?" Chills went up my spine at his tone. I couldn't bring myself to speak. After all: what could I have really said to that? A tense minute passed with the cab driver fidgeting a little in his seat. Finally, Sasuke stood and shut his door. I thought he had changed his mind about the whole scheme and was going to leave me here like this. How was I going to get home? I didn't even have my phone. Okay, I don't have _a _phone, but that's another story.

A blast of crisp air chilled me suddenly and I shivered. I was all alone. True he might be a jerk sometimes, but he really wasn't that bad in hindsight. At least he's _here_. Or was. _It was only for his benefit, _I reminded myself. _He certainly didn't love you. _

Something warm slipped under my legs and behind my back. I jerked violently and raised my fist to strike this new threat. My hand fell limply into my lap as I plunged into the depths of black eyes. I tried to remember to breathe as he lifted me out of the car.

I really hadn't thought he would do it.

I smiled. He must have seen this because he growled. _"This never happened."_ I nodded. I would try not to read into it, but there was no way I was going to forget this. Ever.

He handed the driver a wad of cash before turning to the formidable house. It was like Prince Charming's castle to me. Sasuke started toward it, but to my surprise he didn't go to the front door, instead he walked around the house; which, for the record, was a long way. Now that we were beside it, it looked more judgmental than before and I remembered Sasuke's tenseness in the car. I remember the repulsive air surrounding my old house. I knew that the dragons were inside the castle this time, instead of outside of it. I pitied Sasuke.

There was a side door that he somehow managed to open, which led into a laundry room nicer than mom's old parlor. _She'd be so jealous right now, _I thought. He sat me down on the washer while he looked out into what I assumed was a hallway. I blinked. That meant: _Uchiha Sasuke was scared!_ I couldn't believe it. Sure, there was obviously a 'family feud' going on here, but he'd always acted so macho.

When he was sure the coast was clear he came back for me and dashed out the door to a back set of stairs. I was admiring his strength and the hardwood before I noticed we were halfway up. A warning bell went off in my head. What did I know about this guy? Nothing. He could be faking it all just to murder me for all I knew. Yeah he _seemed_ like a nice guy, but what if-?

"Really, little brother, I thought you knew better than to take your friends up to play without introducing them. I'm not sure whether to lecture or congratulate you on your first real girlfriend." The voice was smooth and silky, but I could tell it was an insult. I blushed at his comment and wished that Sasuke would put me down now.

He didn't, but he did freeze. "Itachi." Apparently that was a 'greeting'. "I was taking her to Konan."

There was a snort behind us and a "Nice save, Teme." The voice was different than the last. I studied the slight scratches in the flooring. I couldn't bring myself to look at the people below us.

"What's up?" Another asked. My world shattered. Only one person could use that tone. I whipped my head around to see a white haired boy grin impishly as a blonde joked around about Sasuke's relationship to me. I barely noticed him respond with an equally rude innuendo.

"Sui!" I was completely in a trance now.

He looked up at me with slight alarm. "Hey, pretty lady. Do I know you?"

I paused. "You don't remember?"

There was an uncomfortable look on his face. "Look, lady, if I hurt you before, I'm sorry, I don't remember anything." He turned and walked away.

I couldn't help staring after him. This was impossible. He _had _to remember me. He just _had_ too.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you on that note. But review, please, okay? Btw, yes Sasuke's 'goals' in here are a spin off of the first Team Seven meeting. I couldn't help it. Again, review. It just might bring you good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Cruella de Vil

**A/N I feel awful. I really do. I meant that as an April Fool's trick at first. And then you guys left such sweet reviews I wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere. So I have made myself give you your much deserved chapter anyway, and let you flame me or throw rotten tomatoes at me or whatever. Because I totally deserve it. You'll be happy to know, though, that I have learned my lesson and will never do it again. Cross my heart and hope to die.**

**After you finish your rotten tomato throwing, there are a few questions I need to answer. **

**Won't they recognize Sakura as the cleaning lady? Answer: No, nobody in their family has seen her, except Sasuke. **

**Why was Sasuke at work on Thanksgiving? Answer: He was procrastinating because of the problem Itachi got him into. **

**How does Sakura know Suigetsu? Answer: I can't tell you. You'll just have to see. **

**Why is it against the rules to post a chapter that is really just a long A/N? Well, because it says so in the rules that no one reads. Plus, if you think about it, it's kind of mean to the reader. I mean, they want to read the rest of the story, and it's just your author's note. So that's why. Plus people pull pranks like I did and they wish to discourage that. **

Sasuke was angry; I could tell by the way he stomped up the stairs. I don't remember much of the walk up, just when he dumped me on the bed. I blinked up at him, officially shaken out of my stupor.

"I don't care what Suigetsu was to you. You made this deal with me. So whatever you're problem is you need to get over it. Is that clear?"

His tone indicated he didn't want an argument, but I had to make him understand. "It's not like that. He-"

"I don't care how much you love him. You will fulfill our agreement." With that he stomped out of the room. _Like a spoiled brat, _I thought. He didn't have a right to be. How hard could his life possibly be compared to mine? Okay, that was a selfish and small minded statement, but I couldn't help it. He was the one who'd been born with the silver spoon.

I glared at the room around me. "_This isn't fair_" I hissed. The room didn't care to reply. Why should it when it had silk curtains and bedclothes. The furnishings were obviously cherry, and a pleasing blend between modern and antique. There was even a canopy on the bed. I tried not to imagine how much a room like this would cost; much more than I had, anyway.

To distract me from remembering my other problems, I continued seething at Sasuke. Who did he think he was to tell me who I could know and who I couldn't? Who did he think he was to drag me out here for this stupid charade anyway?

I remembered Suigetsu turning his back on me. Who did _he _think he was, to act like he was better than me? I could tell anyone who cared to hear all the reasons why he wasn't. Sure, Sasuke was my boss. I guess I could allow him to order me around. But not Sui. That was the line. I knew I would die before backing away from it; I had proved that once before.

The click of the door opening shook me out of my fuming. I wondered if Sasuke had come back to yell at me again. Instead of the tall, handsome man I expected, a blue haired woman walked stately into the room. I felt a little better at having pink hair after having seen this, and I hoped hers wasn't dyed. Then I wouldn't be such a freak.

She sized me up. She had weird amber eyes that I was sure could see all my dirty secrets. "Hello, my name is Konan." Her voice was soothing. Which was good, because I needed soothed right now.

I took a calming breath and introduced myself. "I'm Sakura."

She nodded. "Your visit comes as quite a surprise to us." I was stung by that remark. I knew what she was really trying to say, _"We don't want you here. Go back to the hole you crawled out of."_ Suddenly I didn't like her so much.

"I came as somewhat of a surprise to me too," I snapped back.

She raised an eyebrow. I could tell she was beginning to dislike me now also. "Sasuke usually does not bring friends home." I had thought she was an employee, but with the familiarity with which she referred to him I knew she wasn't. "Quite frankly, he does not have any close female friends. That was what I meant by your visit being such a surprise." 

I relaxed some. Maybe she wasn't the enemy here. I smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be an inconvenience to you."

She shrugged. "You're not. Some people will see you that way, so you should be careful. Despite appearances, Karin is very cunning when it comes to getting what she wants. However, I believe Mrs. Uchiha will like you, and that is worth more than that ring on your finger. Remember that." 

Okay, I suddenly liked her. She was giving me much needed advice, helping me figure out the rules of society here. I realized I had misjudged her for one of those 'Mean Girls' who I went to high school with. Konan just had a regal air to her. That was all.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Don't think me yet. I heard you sprained your ankle?"

"Yes," I said because I remembered Mom saying it was more ladylike than nodding.

She reached in the pocket of her black dress and pulled out an Ace bandage. "Which one?" She asked, although I'm sure she could tell by my shoeless state.

"My right."

I watched as Konan gently lifted my foot and expertly wrapped it up. I mean, I've been through about two years of Med-school and I couldn't have done it better. I wondered what she did for a living.

When she was done she stepped back and surveyed me critically. "You need another pair of shoes. I'll be back." She turned in a way my father would call 'smartly' and disappeared.

While she was gone, I remembered her words about being an 'inconvenience' to some people. I thought of the scene downstairs when Sui had turned his back on me. It wasn't fair that he could forget about everything between us, yet I couldn't. I was always the one who had to take the fall for him. I was always the one who was in the wrong. I thought of Sasuke's angry words to me when he dumped me up here. My fist clenched. Fine. Two could play this game, and if Suigetsu wanted to pretend he didn't know me, it was to my benefit anyway. I would ignore him also.

Only I knew what would happen. He would mean more to my new 'friends' than I would, and somehow I would be forgotten. With my status as Sasuke's _pretend_ fiancée, that wouldn't be too hard. I'd watched Sui do it over and over again, until I hated him for it. But I always had to love him, too. It simply wasn't fair.

Konan came back in presently with a pair of sparkling sliver flats. She handed them to me, and I put them on.

I stood slowly, testing my foot. It still hurt, but I could stand. I took a few steps. I still limped, but it wasn't too bad. I walked a few more laps around the room before turning back to Konan. "I'm ready."

I wasn't. I didn't want to go down there and meet these people. I wanted to run away. I think Konan knew it. But she just nodded and said, "Then let's go meet Cruella de Vil."

I laughed.

The walk back down the stairs was slow, as I wanted to seem more dignified and important than I really was. (This is impossible to do when you're limping, and going faster makes it worse.)

It was when I came around a curve in the magnificently sculpted staircase that I saw it. A red haired girl a couple years older than me was latched onto Sasuke. And he_ wasn't yelling at her_ like he should have been. Because if it had been me, (not that I would! Give me _some _credit) he would have. Also, if this was who I thought it was, he was supposed to hate her. I mean, that's what this whole 'playing we're engaged joke is about, right?

But apparently the joke was on me. Because Sasuke didn't even move to make her stop.

I was almost at the foot of the stairs now, so I could hear her gushing. I felt sick. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" I wrinkled my nose and decided I would _never_ call him that now. "I missed you so much!" The thing that was driving me nuts was that she had this cute little accent that spoke of 'good breeding'. And I talked like a hick.

She was tall too. And 'gorgeous' as Sui would've put it (when he was being polite).

"Karin," Sasuke said in his deep voice. I hated him saying her name- (Okay, sorry but _what am I doing? I'm not supposed to care even if he calls her lamb-chops!_)But I did. I cared quite a bit, and the fact that I cared bugged me a lot more than his saying her name. "This is Sakura, my fiancée." Suddenly it didn't matter that he said her name. It didn't matter that she was clinging to him like she was drowning. Sasuke shoved her off and came over to help me down the stairs.

I could have easily kissed him then. But thankfully my state of shock prevented such an earth shaking event. 

I was so happy I didn't care even when Karin faked a smile and said, "Hello, Sakura. It's so nice to meet you," with the promise of a very painful death in my near future.

Nope, I didn't care at all. Until Sui came in and slung his arm around her shoulder as easy as you please. Then I cared.

**A/N: So I really don't have a plan after this. Anything you want to see, other than me getting hit with tomatoes? ...No? Fine, I'm ready. I can take this. No I can't. **


	6. Chapter 6: We are Family

**A/N: Sooo sorry this took so long! I've just gotten distracted with other stories. I'm sorry. There's no real excuse for that, I know. But I hope to make amends by offering an answer to the Suigetsu question. Plus, I tried to make this chapter longer. (However, I thought you would like your update _sooner_, so I did what I could. Sorry.) And anyway, don't forget to review or leave a message at the end! I'm depending on you guys to help keep the plot bunnies motivated! Happy reading!**

Sasuke lead me into a hallway. Even without heels, my shoes still made noise. _Is this real marble? _I thought wonderingly. How could even the Uchihas afford this over such a big area?

We stopped at a pair of large, white doors which he opened for me (_pretending_ to be a gentleman of course), revealing a large room lavishly decorated; the thing that caught my eye, however, where the people sitting there.

The lady that sat with her back to me, her dark hair elegantly twisted into a bun, could only be Sasuke's mother. She looked like a Queen. What was I doing here? She would know I was an imposter the moment I opened my big mouth. My heart started to pound. And that was before I met his father.

Two other ladies sat with her, they were about my age. One had lavender hair. Maybe for once I wouldn't be a freak; both Konan and this girl also had weird hair. But I guess they could be wigs, or just elite hair dye.

The other girl had normal brown hair, close to the color of Mrs. Uchiha's. Maybe she was Sasuke's sister? Funny, he hadn't mentioned having one, and I hadn't heard about it from Temari.

They must have heard the door open, because they stopped their conversation and looked up at us.

My throat felt dry. It was high school all over again. I had always hated having stage fright, but never more than now.

"Mother," Sasuke began. I had a feeling I wouldn't like where this was going to go. Didn't he understand I needed a moment before plunging into the rest of the piranhas? "This is my fiancée, Sakura Haruno." Apparently not. He draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me 'close' (within three feet of him).

Mrs. Uchiha looked like she had swallowed a fly.

That was the moment I knew this whole charade wouldn't work.

I walked forward, I'm not sure why, and knelt by her chair. What was I going to say now? I'm sorry I lied, since this isn't going to work I'll just leave now? Yeah right. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Uchiha. I know this comes as a bit of a shock. It did to me too," I glanced back at Sasuke in what a hoped was a wry or flirtatious way. "I understand you must be a bit apprehensive about all this," I gestured toward the room. _That's really stupid, this is her house. Of course she isn't the least bit bothered by _that._ Get your head in the game, Sakura! _I smiled to cover my blunder. Hopefully no one would notice. "But don't worry. I'm not going to rush this or anything. In fact, I would rather not set a wedding date before I have your and your husband's," boy I hoped they were still married, "full approval. So please, give me a chance to get to know you. I'm so sorry I did not do so before."

She raised her eyebrow. I started to sweat. What if she saw right through me? I wasn't 'polished' or 'fancy'. I was just some country bumpkin run off to the city. I lived on breadcrumbs. She wouldn't want me in her employ, much less in her family. Then she smiled. And then she laughed.

"Don't be so formal, dear, but I'll take you up on your offer. To be honest, I was just surprised that _Sasuke_ had proposed." She placed her hand on my arm. "I'm sure it came as a shock to you as well."

I grinned back. "You have no idea." (Oh, the irony!)

She motioned Sasuke over. "I'm sure you asked her father for his blessing?"

Whoa. People still did that? I mean I always wanted everybody to get along, and that's one way to insure it, but I really couldn't imagine Sasuke doing that. "No," was his rather blunt response. I barely caught myself before shooting him a look. "My father's in the military. He shipped back out before Sasuke had the chance." I should have said that he was dead, but this just seemed better; especially if Sui suddenly got his memory back.

She frowned. Something passed between them, I could tell. And whatever it was, I wasn't sure I liked it.

"Perhaps we should introduce you, Sakura," Sasuke said behind me.

Mrs. Uchiha jumped. I frowned. Something was definitely going on. A practiced smile wiped away her troubled air. "Of course. Sakura, this is Hinata, she is the daughter of a business associate, and a distant relative of ours." The lavender haired girl bobbed her head and smiled shyly. "Sitting to her right is Tenten."

"Hi," said the girl. She stepped forward and offered me a hand. I realized very soon that she had quite a firm handshake. "I'm Hinata's bodyguard. But I also double as her maid, assistant, and best friend." Tenten glanced back at the girl with affection. Suddenly I was jealous of the shy little jewel haired girl. Even Ino and I didn't have that kind of relationship. We were friends, but Ino was a bit of an airhead at times, and though I knew she would hurt anyone who even _thought_ about hurting me, she would never sacrifice herself for me. And I knew that was certain as well.

I forced a smile anyway.

After this was all over, the three of them would hate me, I realized. For some reason this broke my heart. They were all being amazingly polite and even going beyond the 'call of duty' since I hadn't even bothered to introduce myself while Sasuke and I were 'dating'.

Maybe the reason I cared so much was because Mrs. Uchiha reminded me of my mother, the one I had hurt so much and was now dead, and I wanted her back, more than anything. Suddenly I didn't want this little game to be just a ruse anymore. I wanted it to be real; I wanted these people to be my new family, regardless of Sasuke.

He left me with them and went to sit with the men (I think), which was proper, I suppose. I remembered the Jane Austin stories where the girls sat alone in the parlor for an hour or so after dinner and decided there was a reason people in America didn't do that, anymore, at least. I had a feeling it wasn't only because of the smoking issue. We simply couldn't stand to be away from our men. (Okay, well _I_ couldn't. Happy?)

The three of them lead the conversation, and I joined in sometimes. They were very polite, of course, and tried to include me in every possible way. The problem was I knew nothing about the current styles, or the stock market, or the company situation, or anything else that was casually mentioned. Yet as the conversation went on, I began to admire Mrs. Uchiha. She didn't gossip. She wasn't overly concerned with fashion, her opinion being that the runway styles were over the top sometimes, something I could agree with. Overall, she did her best to make me feel welcome, and I fancied I loved her for it.

Finally, after all the other subjects were exhausted; Tenten asked the question I was dreading. "So tell us! How did you meet the famous Sasuke Uchiha?" Her tone implied she was teasing, but still genuinely curious.

How to answer this? Sasuke had made the 'story' a coffee shop, but I knew that wouldn't satisfy a group of curious females. It just wasn't going to work. I overloaded my brain trying to come up with a solution. Then it hit me, I'd always heard that "the best lie is one that contains part of the truth", so why not use it here? Using the "Windex Incident" as part of the story would explain why Sasuke's was different as well. He wouldn't ever want to admit to anything like that, so this would be perfect.

So a smiled in what I hoped was a 'charming' way and replied: "Well, Sasuke doesn't want to admit it, but the first time I met him I sprayed Windex in his face."

Hinata and Mrs. Uchiha looked appalled. Tenten just burst out laughing. After a few moments, we couldn't help but join her. She cackled until she was crying. "I can just picture… Oh, the look he must have had!" She calmed down enough to say, "I can't believe you ended up engaged to him! Come on, I want details!"

I tried not to squirm from the following interrogation. I explained that it had been an accident and that I had apologized profusely (actually, 'begged for mercy'), and had paid for his coffee because of my offence. By some miracle, Sasuke had come back, and through half-way "conversations" we established a sort-of friendship, and things had gone on from there.

Mrs. Uchiha studied me for a moment. "Why were you working at the shop?"

I hesitated. There was no danger to the charade if I told the truth, but my vanity and pride wouldn't let me. What if they no longer liked me when they knew I had to work my way through college? _Get a grip, girl, _I told myself, _this is the twenty-first century! _

"I am learning privately from Tsunade," (whose name I included specifically because she was famous. Hey! It wasn't a lie) "and I have to pay for those lessons. I also take classes on the side, and those must be funded as well," I smiled wryly. "I usually work full-time a semester and then study a semester. It works out pretty well."

The matron nodded, "It's very rarely that you meet a hard-working young woman. I am glad that Sasuke was able to do so, he will find it to be a wonderful advantage, I'm sure."

Her "praise" I guess you'd call it, warmed my heart (like the snowman in those soup commercials); and I couldn't help but smiling.

We chit-chatted a little longer (Tenten _again_ proclaimed she couldn't believe I had done that, or that Sasuke had still spoken to me afterwards. I couldn't believe it either, though, so it was all good) before Konan came in, looked me over as if assessing the damage, and announced that dinner was waiting.

I wasn't sure whether I was offended by Konan's obvious belief that I was mince-meet, or smug that so far I was proving her wrong. (Yes, in case you haven't noticed, I'm one of those "in your face!" kind of people.)

Mrs. Uchiha stood first and led the way into the dining room. It was during this pilgrimage that I realized Karin wasn't with us. I mean, if this is supposed to be like _Pride and Prejudice_ with all the girls in one room and guys in the other, why was she not here? I got my answer when I stepped out into the hall.

Karin stood in with her back to me facing someone around the corner I couldn't see. I wasn't sure who I would rather it be: my "finance", or Sui. There was no go solution to that, because the thought of her speaking to either of them made me sick to my stomach.

She shouted, "But you said-!" Whoever it was, the two of them were obviously having an argument; and, it would appear, she was losing. I tried not to feel smug, honest, but I couldn't help it. Severed her right!

"What you imagined doesn't matter! You know the truth now, so LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke stormed around the corner into our view. I couldn't help but marvel at how handsome (*cough* beautiful *cough*) he looked when he was furious, but I decided that I would never want to be the cause of his anger. Ever.

Mrs. Uchiha again raised an eyebrow, and again some kind of silent communication seemed to pass between them. But in the end she didn't say anything, just continued on to the dining room.

Sui and the other guys from the stair-case conversation were already seated; along with some other guy I didn't recognize. But, judging from the age and similarities in appearance, he was Sasuke's father. The expression on his face wasn't exactly friendly. More like, "I will eat you for breakfast". Oh yeah, I was scared. For my life. I mean, what if we slipped up or something and he found out all this was fake? I would totally be eaten alive. Well, maybe not _literally, _but you get my point.

Sasuke's mother was saying something I wasn't hearing. In fact, I was only brought back to earth by Sasuke touching my elbow. I jerked my head up. Oops, I think that just made things obvious, no? I had to cover it somehow, so I smiled. (I mean people tell you "smiles cost you nothing, frowns cause wrinkles" (haven't they heard of laugh lines?) so you should always smile. What would it hurt?)

"What is so amusing, young lady?" The voice sent shivers down my spine. "Because I am not amused. I think it is extremely rude and in bad taste to advance a relationship with my son without feeling it necessary to introduce yourself." The tone wasn't harsh, exactly; he was just honestly upset, I think. Still, I wanted to run and hide. Maybe burying my head in the sand would work too. I just wanted out of here; the sooner the better.

But the iron grip on my arm wouldn't let me move _at all_. Like Sasuke's hand was cutting of the circulation to my lower arm. And let me tell you it _hurt_. But I got the hint. I was supposed to apologize for something that wasn't my fault.

At that moment I was feeling so vindictive I wanted to spout out the whole story then and there, or at least make Sasuke look bad. Unfortunately, I got the feeling there was no way I could do that without dooming myself.

So I had to apologize for something that I didn't do. Well kinda, but you know the story, so why am I even going into this? Right, because I wasn't happy about doing so. Plus I had _no_ idea what to say. Sob stories worked in the movies, so maybe they would work in real life too? I sure hoped so, because that was the only story I had. Then I looked back at this guy's face. _Hmm. Going to have to tweak this a bit…._

"You are right, sir. There was no call to put you at such a rude indisposition," (somehow I managed _not_ to look at Sasuke) "but I'm afraid circumstances would not allow me to do otherwise, as our relationship has progressed quite rapidly and the death of my mother has taken up all of my time and thoughts. I apologize for any slight or inconvenience you might have felt; for I did not intend to inflict any." Really, who knew reading Jane Austin was so _useful_? Honestly, that was the only thing keeping me alive. Who knew?

He sized me up. It was during that moment I was aware of everyone _else's_ eyes on me as well. (Including Cruella de Vil's, who just _had_ to come to the table now!). He motioned to the table. "I accept your apology, please have a seat." But I (and I'm sure everyone else) heard the rest of his words, _"It will take far more than fancy words to win me over, girl. Watch your step."_ And I was again scared for my life.

The meal was passed in silence on my part. I didn't know these people, and quite frankly I had nothing to say to them. I watched Suigestsu throughout the "first course" and wondered how he could possibly stand to eat this food or how he would have room for the "courses" to follow. He must have changed, I realized. _But that doesn't change the fact he's a back-stabbing flatterer! _I thought vehemently. I couldn't allow that to change, because then my whole world would crash down. I knew this was a flaw on my part, but I couldn't help it.

I had finally choked down the salad, when the door swung open. I expected to see Konan coming with some new form of torture. Instead, I really did almost choke, because standing in this fancy room covered in marble was another person I had never expected to see here: Kakashi.

He looked as stunned as I did. I can't say I'd blame him, looking back. He gaped like a fish, of course he recognized me. Suddenly I knew that sinking feeling in my stomach traveling down to see the scenic beauty of my feet was certainty it was over for me. I could hear the nails going into my coffin.

"Sakura!" Yep, that sound. Kakashi walked over to me in utter amazement. Then he happened to catch a glimpse of Sui. "Suigetsu! I never thought I would see the two of you in the same room together! Not without killing each other at least!" The eye he hadn't lost in the war looked like it was going to pop out onto my plate. The image was making me sicker. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha broke in with objections at his behavior that I didn't hear. Sasuke seemed to boil at my elbow; the blonde across the table looked like he was watching a movie. Hinata seemed awed in a slightly scared kind of way; Tenten and Sasuke's bother (and some guy I hadn't noticed because he was being quite who looked like Hinata) watched with a detached interest. _Lucky._ Karin, my only satisfaction at the moment, radiated jealousy.

Sui, however, reacted with a wary sort of curiosity. And to my horror, had to ask, "How do you know me, and how does _she_ know me?"

Kakashi was taken aback. I tried to shake my head at him, to tell him to drop this. At least to wait until we could all talk _alone_, but he didn't. He scowled deeply and opened his mouth to give Sui the tongue lashing he deserved when Itachi stepped in. "He is suffering from amnesia." Kakashi blinked, paused, and reworded his reply. "Because I am your Uncle, and _this_," he gestured to me, "is your sister."

**So review? **


	7. Chapter 7: Debt

**A/N: So it's that time of year again. School is about to start back. So…enjoy this update. I'm not sure when another will come out. But continue to review and give me your feedback and I will do my best to make it snappy. Until then, I hold your next update ransom. *evil laugh* But uh, yeah, ENJOY! **

Every female in the room (plus the blonde dude) had the courtesy to gasp at the revelation. I really wanted to hide under a rock now. This was kind of a private matter; okay _major_ private matter, and I didn't want to resurrect old nightmares with Mr. Beautiful-jerk and his family/friends staring at me. I mean really, is that too much to ask?

But no, it was not to be.

Because the first thing that came out of Suigetsu's mouth after learning the girl he'd been flirting with earlier was really his sister happened to be, "So we never dated?"

I remembered why I hated him so much. I know what you're thinking. Hate him? Over something like _that_? Of course it's rude, but it isn't deserving of _hate_. And you're right. Although he did much worse things in my opinion, nothing was really worth hate. That was my own pettiness. Realizing that didn't change my feelings though.

"_Of course not,"_ I moaned. "That would be incest. And quite frankly, I would never date you anyway."

"If we never dated and I didn't break your heart, why do you hate me?" Okay, maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for. Sometimes.

Mr. Uchiha cleared his throat. "I believe it would be in the best interest of all present if you discuss your family problems later." The way he said it made it sound as if his own son was happy with his family and not having to lie to get their approval. Not that that was going so well, but still. No wonder Sasuke had issues.

Kakashi sat down and the meal was resumed when Konan brought out the next dish. I was overjoyed to discover that it was turkey with all the usual accompaniments. (Finally something real people eat! Uh, although Ino and some other great people live off salads…I didn't mean to offend anyone…Shutting up now.) And it was delicious. Like out of this world so.

Yet despite of the great food, through the awkward silence that was still hanging around, I was aware of Sui watching me. There was something changing in my life at this moment, but I had no clue what that was. I wasn't sure if that was good, or if it wasn't how I would stop it.

All I knew was that I needed to get out of here. Soon.

Mrs. Uchiha recovered first and began to talk with Hinata. After a while, Itachi, Tenten, and the quite guy (whose name is Neji) joined in. I realized later how much pain and awkwardness they saved me; and I cherished her even more.

Obviously, this was the worst Thanksgiving meal/day ever, and everyone knew it, although no one said anything about it.

Sasuke was now a complete enigma to me. I had no idea what his reaction was, or what he thought of the whole scene earlier. I doubted he was pleased. But he preformed his part beautifully by controlling the conversation. Still, I doubted I would last until Christmas.

I felt defeated. Everything I had wanted out of this had either been destroyed or turned against me. I had wanted these people to like me for my own gain, and now I was sure they all hated me.

And Sasuke…

In my heart I knew that I had wanted my "relationship" with Sasuke to be real. I had wanted the opportunity to get to know him; to at least be real friends. Now none of that would happen now. Ever.

My heart was numb. I couldn't feel anymore just now, and that was my saving grace.

The rest of the visit to the mansion, I was on "auto pilot" as some have called it; merely reacting to whatever was forced on me. The only thing I remember was the blonde, Naruto, teasing Sasuke as we were trying to get out the door before I could be cornered by my "family": "Now you don't have to worry about Sui taking _this_ girlfriend, eh, Teme?" and the glare Sasuke retorted with.

Sasuke walked me to the car and helped me in. I didn't cry, I wasn't angry, I wasn't crushed, just heartsick and sick of it.

When Sasuke slid into the driver's seat I finally realized this was his car. Green Day was on with _Broken Dreams_. Ha, what nice timing! It was funny if you thought about it all. The expression on everyone's face, and Sui's s surprise… I started laughing.

Oddly enough, Sasuke didn't say anything, he just let me get it out of my system. When I was beginning to become slightly hysterical, he asked, "So you like this song?"

I shrugged, not really wanting to reply aloud, but for some reason it felt necessary. "It's alright. Just ironic…"

"Hn." Then there was silence until, "Where's your house?"

I had forgotten all about the fact I now had find a new place to sleep and see what was left of my old one. "Um…my apartment was in a fire this morning."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You should have told me earlier. I'm not sure if we'll be able to find something now."

I blinked. He was offering to help me find a new home? Okay so maybe all wasn't lost. "That's fine; I'll stay with a friend of mine tonight, if I can get in touch with her." Unfortunately, I had no phone.

Still without a word Sasuke handed me his. (I still don't know how he knew…)

Ino was out with Sai tonight apparently. When would she learn he wasn't worth it? I rolled my eyes. "Ino, pick up," I told her cell phone. But it wasn't like she would check it anyway. I sighed.

"We'll try a hotel," Sasuke reassured me.

"We can't," I said softly.

"And why not?"

I smiled grimly. "I don't have the money. Especially now that I have to fix the apartment situation..."

He sighed. "I told you that I would reward you for- uh, helping me out. So, it's on me."

Mr. Beautiful was blushing. Suddenly I had forgotten all my troubles. I started laughing again. "You don't have to do that. The look on Karin's face was enough."

To my complete surprise, he laughed too. "Yeah, that was priceless. So you're going into the medical field huh?"

"Huh? When did you find out about that?" Sasuke hadn't been in the room when I had told the girls (well, except Konan and Kirin) and I didn't remember mentioning it before.

"You really were zoned out during dinner. Whatever. Just tell me where your old apartment is so you can pick up some things. If there's any left." And suddenly we were back to the old jerk. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.

There were enough things left for the night. I carefully packed my laptop and remaining valuables and managed to grab a few clothes before Sasuke herded me back out.

"So…where are we going?" I asked casually, okay, tried too.

"A hotel." Was the only reply I got. Like that hadn't already been made obvious.

When Sasuke said hotel, I was thinking Holliday Inn or something if I was lucky; not the Hilton. Okay, I didn't get the Hilton, but it was close enough.

Sasuke elbowed me, trying to get me to close my mouth. This place was _awesome_. I was too busy trying to take it all in to notice Sasuke going up to the desk and asking for a room. (I really didn't notice _anything_ until he came back and tapped me on the shoulder and I about fell over.)

"Hn. They're pretty full. I wasn't able to get you a suit. But I'm assuming that's okay?" He looked me over warily.

Strange how one little thing can change your whole "I hate life" attitude. I'm pretty sure I looked a lot like a little kid when I nodded. "This. Is. _Awesome_. I don't think I've ever been in a place this nice before." I turned to him in time to catch the tail-end of his "you really are weird" look. Looking back now I should have waited to pounce on him with the "Do they have chocolates on the pillows?" question, because doing so literally at that moment was a very, very, very, very, _very_ _BAD _idea.

It didn't help that he wasn't prepared, and that my ankle was still not one hundred percent, or that the combination caused us to end up on the floor.

As he abruptly shoved me off I was sure we were back to the "worst day of my life" category again. "Get a grip, Sakura," he hissed. "You're making a scene." Sasuke glanced around quickly.

I didn't bother. I knew already that just about everyone was looking at us. If I looked up they'd get an even better view of my blotchy tomato-blush, so I didn't. "I am _sooo_ sorry. That was so stupid! I- I won't ask what I was thinking because I wasn't even doing that right-"

I was pretty sure that Sasuke rolled his eyes, but I didn't dare check. I didn't want to ever look at him again. Okay, I wouldn't mind _that_, just the looking him in the eye part.

"Just get up," he ordered as he stretched out a hand. I allowed him to pull me to my feet, but I was sure to keep my head down and arms crossed as I followed him to the elevators.

It was nice of him to walk me to my room after that. Honestly I don't think I could have found it myself. He even made sure everything was alright before he left, telling me to expect a call in the near future, although he wasn't sure when.

I knew what that meant. The next time he got into a pickle he was going to want me to get him out of it. But that was okay. In some weird way, we needed each other.

And being needed was nice.

When he left soon after (which means after a moment of awkward "small talk" and throat clearing later), I put my foot up with ice, opened a complementary soda, and called Ino. I knew she would be out of her mind when she saw the news and couldn't reach me at my apartment, and I really didn't want her finding out things from anyone other than me. Because then I could skip over stuff.

After giving her an impression of what had happened, although I didn't go into the "I'm not really engaged to Sasuke" part, I let her ramble on about Sai until I couldn't take it any more.

Thankfully, someone, probably room service, knocked on my door and saved me from having to make up some excuse to get Ino off the phone. Thanking whatever lucky anythings I had left anymore, I hobbled to answer it. I smoothed my hair and put on a pleasant smile, opened the door and-

My brother stood there, holding a pizza box.

I slammed the door back but the idiot had put his foot in the way, so the only satisfying sound I got was the crunch of his foot. "Oww…Sakura, I just want to talk, _please_. I don't even remember what you hate me for. I- (he moaned in pain again). I brought pizza!" I hid behind the door, not even moving it off his foot. I heard Sui take a deep breath. "I want to know what I did to make you hate me so much. I think I deserve that."

He was angry now. I couldn't blame him. I would be too.

I couldn't tell him to his face. It was just too…Stupid? Personal? Embarrassing? So I continued to hide behind the solid door (that was comforting in some weird way) and stammered. "I- I, uh, I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

For some dumb reason he was quite.

"Look, you were the favorite child in our family. So I left and blamed you. It's- It's complicated. Just leave it at that, okay? _Please._" If I said any more, I was going to break down, and hit bottom.

But he didn't. "Tell me. I want to know. All of it. I… I want to understand. And then I want to fix it."

I didn't think he could fix it, but the words of my story were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Perhaps all these years I had just wanted someone to listen, and the "hate" I had talked myself into feeling for Suigetsu was really bitterness against everyone I knew for not seeming to care, and I had taken it out on him.

So I told him. All of it. Every moment of school when he was loved and praised and popular while I was the "good child" and seen as backward and nerdy. Every moment that he had demanded the attention of everyone and I let him have it. Then when I tried things _his_ way every harsh word of condemnation that I got for _not_ being the nerdy, backward child they were ashamed of. I broke down, I hit bottom, and I kept going. And after it was all out, after that moment of just being listened too, I felt whole again. Not healed, but pieced together again.

Sui had always had this weird sixth sense when it came to people. It was like he knew precisely what they needed at the moment, when he was on his game or when he really wanted too, which was rare. But it was a talent I had wanted so much. He employed it now, and waited until I was done before saying anything. Still it was only, "Can we sit down?"

I should tell him to go away. I had given him all I owed him. He couldn't ask anything more of me. I needed time, and space, and-

And I was miserably lonely. I had pushed away my family and friends to nurse this bitterness. Now I needed somebody, and _he_ owed me that. Maybe he had known that. Maybe we just needed each other like Sasuke and I did. Whatever the reason, I didn't really care right now.

I moved slowly away from the door. "Come in."


	8. Chapter 8: Battle Plans

**A/N: It's been crazy around here guys. Honest. Plus there are some evil authors out there who are so mean that they write awesome stories just to distract me. Jk, they're not evil. I hope. Anyway, I also hope you enjoy the chapter. Warning: slight fluff/crack, something. **

Sometimes crying your eyes out on your brother's shoulder is perfectly fine. Sometimes it's just extremely awkward. And then there are times when it's kinda both.

When I woke up after a long heart to heart with the tear stains still on my face and my head on Sui's shoulder, it was definitely _both_.

What on earth was I doing? Honestly, since he didn't remember me and my life was an insane comic book right now, this was really stupid. _But we do need to work this out, and now was as good a time as any I guess…_ I sighed. How did he even get amnesia in the first place? Was this month the month for my punishment? It was starting to seem like it.

I moaned. My head was pounding from all the hysterics last night. Honestly, I needed to learn how to do things in moderation, like yelling. I stood, and my ankle complained loudly with a _pop_, _crackle_, _snap_. I winced. Something was going to have to be done about that. As it was, I needed a shower; a nice long hot one.

I hobbled my way into the bathroom. Apparently, this hotel had everything, even a Jacuzzi.

Which meant the shower was totally out.

The hot flowing water washed over my ankle easing out all its knots and pain. I groaned. That's when the jets came on. I was in heaven. If this was the treatment I got for pretending to be Sasuke's fiancée, then sign me up for life.

Suddenly I remembered that my "life" was still topsy-turvy and my little brother was in the other room asleep and that he might wake up. If he did that, he would eventually notice I was gone. Then he might come looking for me. …That could turn out bad.

I sighed. Brothers are so much trouble. I don't know why I ever asked for one.

As I walked back into the living room, Sui was lounging on the couch eating and watching _Days of Our Lives_. Personally, I hated that show with a passion. Honestly, don't people have anything better to do? And he had raided my fridge? He hadn't been alone with it for ten minutes!

I opened my mouth to yell at him.

He broke into hysterical laugher. "Oh that's _rich_. Smooth, man, smooth. That's the worst pick up line I have ever _heard_." He knew quiet a few of them by heart.

"What on earth are you doing?" I blurted out.

He stopped laughing instantly. Suigetsu looked up at me like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Noth-" he stopped, seeming to remember the "talk" we had, in which I informed him the one thing I hated the most was that he had always lied to me. "Uh, I was hungry so I got me something to eat and decided to laugh at these losers' messed up lives." He was blushing.

I looked at him and remembered when we were ten and eight and he was pulling on my hair and running away- laughing. I hadn't minded then. I'd just chased him and picked him up and threw him on the trampoline; quickly turning away so he wouldn't see the giggles I was trying to hold back when he made that hilarious "dead" face of his. I wondered if he could still do it.

I thought of all I had missed, realizing now that it was more my fault than his. I didn't even know anything I could tell him about his more recent past. I sighed.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, our lives are pretty messed up too."

He raised an eyebrow. "I just have amnesia and have no idea what on earth I was doing or how I got it. I didn't even know who I was, until…" He trailed off. "I must have been some kind of royal jerk." Sui stared at the floor a moment before visibly putting his "always sickingly cheerful" face back on. "But what's wrong with your life?"

I sank down onto the arm of the chair. Suddenly, I wanted to tell him everything. He was my brother, and I had misjudged him for so many years; it had been my fault I was so lonely, not his. But he was here now. _Can you really trust him though? _That little voice in the back of my head questioned.

"What's wrong, Sak?" Sui asked gently.

That's all it took for the dam to break and everything that had happened in the past few days to come out. I blabbed everything, the fact that med school was bleeding me dry, the fire, the arrest, Sasuke showing up- I couldn't help it. The past few months, what with mom's death and everything, had been an emotional roller-coaster, and I _hated_ roller-coasters. I choked up when I got to the part about the arrest. I mean it was just so _humiliating_ I couldn't tell him about it. Or about the fact Sasuke only came to get me because he wanted to use me to pacify his family. But I had to tell somebody, and right now, the only person there was to tell was Suigetsu.

Thankfully before I could blow The Big Secret, the phone rang and I suddenly realized what I'd been about to do. After an awkward pause I apologized and got up to get it.

"….Hi?" I asked because nobody had my phone number here, not even Ino.

"Sakura-chan!" I blinked, the voice sounded familiar, but I just couldn't place it… "Help! It's Black Friday and Teme's getting MOBBED!"

I looked at Sui, knowing he'd heard that. How anybody in the building had failed to here that proclamation was beyond me, and that was just through the phone. Suigetsu just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about a Dobe before flopping back on the couch to watch to the stupid soap-opera again.

"Excuse, me, who is this?" Honestly this was the stupidest prank-

"You _are_ Sakura, right?" The guy screamed in my ear.

"Uh….yeess." I stuttered, because what if he was some cereal killer?

"Okay then, your boy- excuse me, _fiancée_ is currently being mobbed in Macy's and he has too much pride to call the police, so I called you," he sounded exasperated. It finally clicked that this must be Sasuke's blonde friend and Teme was Sasuke: currently being mobbed in the middle of the most famous store in New York.

What was I supposed to do about it?

"He needs you to come down here and get these creeps off," Naruto, that was his name, concluded.

Uh…how?

I sighed, because this was completely absurd. "Fine. I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Suigetsu and Naruto were currently signing their death sentence. Translation: they were laughing. At me.<p>

"When I can move again, they are so dead," I mumbled to Sasuke as we stumbled down the street together.

"Hn," he replied, because I don't think he could currently walk and talk at the same time. Not that he ever had.

"For the record, being your bodyguard was not part of the deal," I moaned. I mean, who would've thought ten deranged girls trying to kidnap Sasuke would be so vicious, not to mention down right painful. I was pretty sure my ankle was now officially broken.

Along with my dignity.

Because when you finally just go "ninja" on a bunch of stupid girls and jump into the fight like a mad dog while screaming like a banshee, you kinda destroy that. And all romantic thoughts that would ever have gone through a certain beautiful man's head; not that there were going to be any ever, but certainly there would be none after today. I sighed.

"Hn?" (At least I was taking it as a question.)

"The mall won't release those tapes to the press will they? Cause I could get put in jail for that, I think. Added to the fact I'm already under suspicion for going to work; and I don't think the judge is going too understand about some pink haired freak getting into a cat fight in the mall." I deliberately used his words. I guess I was hoping to gain some sympathy here….?

"Don't worry about it." He growled.

I frowned. Was he _that_ much in pain, or just ticked at me? _Ha, _him _feeling pain? Yeah right! He has no right to be angry with us after what we did for him! We could just lay him out right here and now- _

Sometimes watching the Lord of the Rings is a very bad idea, as you start talking to yourself like Gollum. Or, um, thinking.

But those fangirls had done a number on the Great Uchiha; all because he had refused to hit them, since they were girls. It was sweet when you thought about it. Because if he never did anything to girls like that, there was no way he'd ever, ever hurt you- physically anyway. Somehow I got the feeling he could easily break your heart, maybe without even knowing it.

As I thought all of this, we continued to stumble down the street like two totally wasted and lose people. Naruto and Suigetsu continued to laugh. People stared. Mothers shuffled their kids aside and commanded them to stop asking questions.

My head hurt. Honestly, those creeps must have been robots designed by some secret evil genius bent on destroying Sasuke. They had this insane super strength; the kind that allows people to bust the whole metal clothes rack over your head. I wondered what Karin did in her spare time-

Okay, bad thought. I didn't even know the chick. My view was based on my own biased-ness and the fact that I envied her for always knowing Mr. Beautiful. Okay, that and some pretty cool chick-flicks where girls like her are always the villain. You know, the glamorous, wealthy, "family friend" type. Yeah. Still, that was no reason to judge.

Oh well.

We continued to stumble on some more while Naruto and Sui laughed even MORE. It was beginning to _really_ get on my nerves now. "If they don't stop, I'm going to-" I started.

"We're in public, you can't kill them here. Wait until we get back to the hotel."

I stared up at Sasuke. Was he serious? I mean they were annoying the pink out of my hair, but still, they were our best friend and brother. He could actually be planning- I caught the slight smirk on Sasuke's face and grinned up at him. He was joking. It was…sweet. We were having a sappy moment! The butterflies went ballistic. And it wasn't pretend because Naruto and Sui couldn't hear us.

I laughed. For the first time in a while, I felt happy, even if I was exhausted.

"Hey, Teme! Not fair. Below the belt."

-or maybe they could. I deflated. "It's not like you have anything below the belt," I muttered without thinking. I have a _very_ smart mouth, and things just pop out before I can process it.

There was an immediate silence in which I realized what I had just said. To Sasuke's best friend. _That_ was going to make him love me. I was mortified. It wasn't like I could take it back now, and "just kidding" wasn't exactly adequate for this. Sasuke probably hated me worse than Karin now.

I stumbled sideways when there was no longer anything to lean against because Mr. Beautiful had stopped in the middle of the street staring at me. I hate my life.

Then he laughed.

Like, rolling on the floor about to _die_, laughing.

The dirty gray New York street suddenly blossomed into something from My Little Pony. Flowers and sunshine were everywhere. The birds were on "happy pills" or something, because they were going crazy. In the center of it all stood Sasuke Uchiha: laughing and looking, well, beautiful.

My heart melted into a stupid pile of goop on the spot, and I didn't even care.

Naruto and Sui gaped in amazement, or at least they did in my imagination, because I don't think I could look at anything but Sasuke. I wanted to make him laugh like that forever.

When he stopped it seemed kind of sudden, maybe he realized that everyone was staring at him. Which was perfectly natural of course; a perfectly gorgeous man plus ringing laughter equals stares. "C'mon, dobe, you're buying lunch." Sasuke's tone was back to its stiff formality.

I blinked the stars out of my eyes, furious with myself for thinking like that.

We crashed in my hotel room and made Naruto walk down to McDonald's and get us Big Mac's, fries, and milkshakes. I laughed at his totally devastated face. "Really, Teme? I don't even have any money-" Sasuke agreed to loan him some, with interest. I had a feeling Naruto would find a way to weasel out of it though. He and Sasuke almost acted like brothers. I wondered what the back-story was.

"So tell me, how did you start dating my sister?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke the minute Naruto was gone.

_This isn't awkward_. _"And nobody is sarcastic either are they?" _

Regardless of the whole "One Question No One Wants to Hear from Your Brother" deal, Sui was also getting kinda close to the whole "this is really just pretend" thing. Sasuke didn't seem to like it either. I had to head this off somehow.

I did the first thing that came to mind: I rolled my eyes. "Really, Sui, for the record, you remember nothing, we haven't talked in years; and for the record, I'm your big sister. I can take care of myself just fine. So you don't need to act like you're my dad and I'm fifteen. Honestly, what's going to be your next question? 'What are your intentions?'"

Sui shrugged. "While we're at it, what are they?"

Sasuke gathered himself up like the wind does a storm. "None of your business," he ground out. I bit my lip. This wasn't going as I'd planned. If my "fiancée" beat up my little brother, I was going to have to break up with him, and well, I couldn't. I placed a restraining hand on Sasuke's arm and whispered his name. I felt the shiver that ran through his body. Sui's questions were rude and uncalled for, but was Sasuke really that angry? He took a breath that dispersed the storm, "I intend to marry her."

I shivered.

It seemed so weird to hear things like that from him, even though I knew he was just acting. I wished he wasn't. Stupid thought, I didn't even know the guy. I mean _really_ know him, I didn't love him, I was just attracted; because honestly, what woman in her right mind wouldn't be?

Despite the arguments that could be made, I was still pretty much in my right mind. Except for the fact that I was thinking I was in love with Sasuke, because that was just absurd. I wasn't. I couldn't be.

I felt Sasuke's arm tense under my hand again. "If you hurt her," Suigetsu was still lecturing, "I will kill you." _Well that's nice, just wait till he dumps you. _When this charade ended, my life was going to be a train-wreck. There was no getting around it, I realized. Why did I ever agree to this?

Thankfully before Sasuke could say, "I'd like to see you try," (because that was what was coming next) Naruto stumbled back in with our food mumbling about slavery being inhumane, evil, and against the law. I realized why Sasuke had made Naruto go, the guy came back with two bags just for himself. He was still leaner than I was though, were did it put it all? I was too hungry right now to care.

Sasuke and Sui still glared at each other over their chocolate milkshake and Sasuke's black coffee. (Something I took note of because considering what I had told his mother, it was something I would be expected to know.) They were acting like they were five and arguing over a toy. _They are, you! _Although I was flattered, I was still very much annoyed.

Naruto's incessant babbling kept the situation from being awkward, thankfully. Even though the guy drove me nuts at times, he began to grow on me. The more I thought about it, the "clown gag" seemed like a mask to hide who he really was; like Sasuke's gruffness, Ino's love-life, Temari's career, and Sui's unaffected, jerky attitude. Like my own chorus of "I'm fine". They were all just masks.

As soon as we were done eating, Sasuke told Naruto it was time to leave. I frowned at Suigetsu pointedly. He pretended not to see. I walked them to the door still glaring at my brother.

"Oh, Sakura!" Naruto yelled from the hallway, "We're going to see a movie tonight. Come with us?"

I couldn't help but grin. Even though the mask must be hiding something, he seemed so- innocent. It was something you didn't see much in this city. "Of course."

"Great! Now Teme has to come too!" He punched at the ceiling. "Tonight is going to be epic!" Naruto continued "celebrating" all the way down the hall before turning around to realize Sasuke still hadn't caught up. "Hey, Teme, hurry up and kiss your girl, I have to find a date for tonight!"

"Che," Sasuke murmured by my ear. "What did you do?"

I jerked my head up, I hadn't noticed he was _that_ close thanks to Naruto's distraction, and got caught in his eyes. My breath hitched. I hoped he didn't notice. My cheeks feeling like they were on a fire, I forced myself to put on a wry smile and joke about it. "I have no idea."

Sasuke kissed my forehead. It was barely a millisecond of contact, but suddenly the most embarrassing part of my face was now my favorite. Ino could tease me all she liked. My heart tap-danced furiously. "I'll see you tonight then," he breathed. The next moment he was gone.

After the elevator door shut behind them, I shook myself. I was acting like a stupid teenage girl from the movies. The one people laugh at. No one laughed at Sakura Haruno. Ever. I threw my shoulders back and my chin up. Tonight I was going to be a vision of beauty and Sasuke Uchiha was going to be so in love with me he was going to kick himself for putting a deadline on our "relationship". Then at their fancy little Christmas party I would break his heart. That was exactly what I was going to do.

I strode back into the living room and caught Suigetsu smirking on the couch. I had forgotten about him. "If you ever say anything like that to Sasuke again, you won't be man enough to kill a fly afterwards," I clipped out, staring him down to making him believe it. Then, just in case I wasn't very convincing, I whirled around and disappeared into the bedroom.

I was going to need re-enforcements if I was going to capture Sasuke's heart tonight. I picked up the phone. I needed Ino and Temari.

**A/N: Wasn't really planning on that, but hey, it worked out I guess. Again, I'm sorry this took so long, but my life has been insane, okay? I think it's a little longer than normal, not one hundred percent sure on that, but if it is, then you've got a bonus. :) Plus I added in some fluff. So review, and tell me what you think, beg for more :P, or whatever, it's all cool. Share the love, please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Love is Painful

**A/N: I'm back so soon. Couldn't help myself. :)**

Pain sprang up from my face like forest fire. I clinched my jaw and waited for it to end. When it did, I allowed myself to relax. "Oww!" I yelled gripping the headboard of the bed as Ino ripped of the other strip. "Did you honestly have do that? You couldn't have waited one more second!" I glared at her.

Ino shrugged. "Beauty hurts."

"No kidding." I reached up and rubbed my poor lip. The eyebrows were bad enough, the lip was torture.

"What are you doing in there?" Sui asked through the door. He sounded the slightest bit anxious.

"Waxing her eyebrows," Temari clipped out. I could hear Sui's gulp through the door. Ino must've too, because she snickered. He never questioned us again. I guess he must have been afraid that Ino would turn the wrath of the wax and paper on him. I couldn't blame him. It was rather painful.

Thankfully, it was winter, so they didn't feel the need to wax- well, anywhere else. Thankfully. Which also meant their next target was my hair. They scrubbed, combed, yanked, and pulled. They straightened, curled, and sprayed. And they annoyingly refused to let me see what the crap they were doing to me. Why on earth did I call them? I could have gone to a beauty shop or something. Except I couldn't afford too. Oh, yeah, that was why. Plus, I needed an outfit for this "special" evening, which meant I needed to butter up Ino first.

After they abused my face, and argued about the "look" they should give me, they made my close my eyes and helped me into the chosen outfit so I wouldn't mess up their great surprise or "victory". Then they stood me up in front of the mirror. "Open," Temari commanded.

When I was six I always wanted to be a princess. Now, I didn't care so much about being one, I just wanted to _look_ like one. I clinched my fists, as if that would make my wish come true. Then I opened my eyes.

I'd known Ino would do an awesome job and make me look pretty. But I didn't want to look _pretty_; I wanted to look better than _her_. Looking in the mirror I realized that was impossible. Sure, I looked great, maybe even good enough for a date with Kiba. But Kiba wasn't Sasuke- a beautiful male specimen. I sighed. I just had to get over myself. Ino could make me look good; she couldn't make me look like something from those Japanese anime shows. She couldn't make me equal to Sasuke. And I just had to deal with it.

I would.

Somehow.

"So what do you think, Sak?" Ino chirped. "Pretty awesome, huh? The red totally brings out your skin tone, plus it's festive, but the black roses give a depth to it, don't you think? Kind of a "mysterious" look. The skinny jeans are just perfect for you shape, and since this is just a movie date in November, you don't want to wear anything else. The coat just makes the whole thing look expensive and sophisticated. I love it. Browns are a safe eye color, but they still really make your eyes pop. Plus, let's face it; you're just a safe kind of girl."

I fingered the fake "silver" buttons of my black coat that was so "in style" and nodded absently. This would probably make Sasuke happy. At least he wouldn't be too humiliated to be seen with me. And Ino was right; I _was_ a safe kind of girl.

"Your hair is perfect curled while it's long like this," Temari continued. "There's really no other way to do it. Now, for the clincher," she smiled as she bent down and picked up a box, "put these on."

I inwardly sighed, but I was too disappointed to fight now. I opened the box. The "Clincher" was a pair of black boots, knee high, with a wicked looking heel. Not that it was unbelievably high, just that it was thick and jagged and still high enough to give me a few inches without making me look ridiculous. I fingered the little buckle at the side where an "abstract" strap crossed over. They were pretty.

"You're a safe girl, Sak," Ino explained, "but that doesn't mean you aren't dangerous too."

I kept my mouth shut and let the fact that Ino's remark was kind of an oxymoron drop. I got what she was saying. I slipped the boots on. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be _so_ bad.

* * *

><p>That's what I told myself until Naruto fell asleep on me halfway through the movie. I tried to endure it. Really, I did. It's just when some strange dude has got his head on your chest, snoring insanely loud and drooling into your popcorn, well, it is <em>extremely <em>uncomfortable. When I could no longer stand it, I turned to Sasuke on my right.

"Please," I begged. "I-"

Sasuke glanced over. I think I heard him growl, but I'm not sure about that. Either way, he did reach across with his right hand, while snaking his left arm around me, and shove Naruto off so he could pull me out before the blonde could fall back over. I landed briefly on Sasuke's knees. My eyes widened and I shot a glance up at him quickly. Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to me now though; instead he was craning his neck trying to see the screen around my big head.

I jumped up like I had been bitten, I guess in a way I had. I headed for the bathroom, unsure of where else to go. I wished I could just leave. I wished Naruto would have broken his leg and- I tried to shake the cruel thought from my head. I couldn't believe I was thinking that about Sasuke's best friend.

I rubbed my temples. Not only had I been up all night, I had also had an emotional breakdown all night as well; complete with crying and screaming. So it was reasonable that I had a headache now. Reasonable, but not helpful.

Because it was during the last few minutes of the movie, nobody else was currently in the bathroom, thankfully; and I let myself slide down the wall to the floor. Tonight was nothing like I had planned. Sasuke hadn't even taken a second glance at me when he'd met me in the lobby with Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata. I had hoped that the "transformation" was at least enough so that he would no longer be embarrassed to be seen with me. Apparently I had been wrong.

I took a deep breath, furious with the whole situation. Honestly, this whole thing was Sasuke's fault, so why did I even bother to care? I should be living it up out there. Ino totally would. A hot guy who had to pretend he loves me no matter what I did- this could be used to my advantage. I could dump _him_ at Christmas instead of being the one who got kicked to the curb. No one would blame me. Everyone else would certainly do the same.

Everyone except me. I couldn't do that; it just wasn't who I was. _Who I am._ Sasuke wasn't a chew toy, he was a person, there was no way I could act like some idiot airhead and hurt him like that, no matter what he did to me- _You sure are great a hurting people without meaning too then aren't you? Look what you did to Suigetsu. _Okay, I had I problem there, but I would take care of it, just like I did everything else. That was all I had to do.

Now I just had to wait for the movie to end and survive the walk home. No biggie.

The door opened like an explosion. I sucked in a breath, hoping that it was no one I knew who might ask questions. I imagined explaining why you are hiding in the bathroom could be slightly awkward.

"Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

She shut the door behind her carefully. "And that's why your sitting on the floor of a _public_ bathroom?"

I tried to think of a sufficient lie. "Um…It's just I've had a lot going on lately…"

Tenten's eyes narrowed. Of course she didn't buy it. As she sized me up I tried to look half-way convincing. "Naruto fell asleep on you didn't he?"

I blinked up at her. "What?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah," I sighed. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "It happens every time we go to the movies. I should of thought about it earlier. Plus, I can see the drool in the popcorn from here," she grinned. I couldn't help laughing. I hadn't even realized I'd walked out with it. "I'm guessing this has been a horrible date for you, huh? Naruto sleeping on you, drooling in your popcorn, Sasuke too embarrassed by his jokes and Neji's presence to tell you how pretty you are tonight…" Tenten shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this is what you're signing up for. You'll learn to overlook it." She offered a hand and helped me up. "But I think we can do better on the second half than we have the first. This _is_ your first time with the freak show."

I decided that of all the people I knew, Tenten was the best. "Does this show have a program or manual? 'Cause if it does I need to buy one."

She laughed. "No, but it'd be a good idea. Now, you should probably go rescue your man before Naruto gets to him and scares him for life- worse than he already has."

"Someday, he is going to tell me the story," I said, tossing the horrid popcorn into the trash.

Tenten nodded. "Then you can tell it to me."

I fluffed my hair up a bit before walking out to meet Sasuke. I saw him standing next to the cardboard version of Batman with Naruto and Neji. Hinata stumbled past me on her way to the bathroom. She looked like she was about to faint or cry or both. I was too stunned to stop her, and I figured Tenten could help her more than I could. But I had had about all of this nonsense I was going to take from the three idiots. Upsetting Hinata was the last straw.

As I marched over to them I realized that they hadn't noticed me yet and slowed down a bit. "I can't believe you weren't doing nothing in the movies, Teme, sitting next to your fiancée and all," Naruto teased.

"He couldn't, you were laying on her," Neji answered dryly.

"Some excuse," Naruto scoffed.

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke commanded. "You're advertising your stupidity." He looked up and met my eyes. I advanced a little faster so he wouldn't think I was eavesdropping, although I kind of had been trying too. I came up directly behind Naruto-

-who either didn't hear me, or was just pretending to be tough. "Face it, if you keep treating her like that, you're going to lose her." Naruto shrugged, "It'll just be my gain."

Suddenly it clicked. I understood what had upset Hinata so much. _She must have a crush on Naruto. _And here he was cracking stupid "jokes" about me that weren't even funny. No wonder she hadn't looked at me.

All of the pent up frustrations that had been building up in me for the past several hours climaxed into one moment. I tapped the blonde idiot on the shoulder. As soon as he turned around I blindly punched him- with all of the strength my entire body possessed. (Which, if I do say so myself, is a pretty good amount.) He flew back into Sasuke and Neji.

I advanced on him like an animal. "Don't you ever, _ever_, say _anything_ like that about me again; do you hear me? Because if you do I will break your jaw. I don't know what your problem is, and I really don't care right now. But if I ever see Hinata's heart breaking again because of you, you _will_ regret it. Big time. Are we clear?" I growled.

He blinked at me. "Hinata's heart is _what_ because of me?"

"YOU BROKE HER HEART YOU BIG IDOIT! DIDN'T YOU _NOTICE_?" I exploded, because it was true and Naruto had not responded according to my plan.

He shoved off Sasuke and Neji's restraining arms and glowered at me. "How."

I rolled my eyes. "Well if you can't figure that out-"

"She likes you. Loves even." Sasuke commented dryly. "She always has, Dobe."

Naruto blinked. "Wh- where is she?" He didn't even finish the question before he was shoving past me and into the crowd that had froze to watch the spectacle I was making. I sent them a glare and forced my way out the door.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. Never before in my life had I ever even thought about doing something like that. I realized how stupid I had been and what could have happened. Still, I really didn't care about that now.

I stood outside waiting for something to happen, because I was sure the incident wasn't quite over yet. When I caught Sasuke walking towards me, I took a shaky breath. I got the feeling I wasn't going to like what was coming.

He didn't say anything, which annoyed me. He just leaned against the wall beside me. Once I relaxed a bit, the silence was actually kind of nice; like we didn't _need_ to say anything.

"You punched Naruto."

_Obviously. _

There was another minute's silence.

"Sakura... Thank you."

I blinked. "What?" I stared at the Uchiha.

"He- needed it. Naruto's been in denial of pretty much everything for too long. You snapped him out of it. We- I- didn't know how." He let me digest that a moment before adding, " …Thank you." Sasuke didn't look at me, but somehow I understood. Maybe he wasn't as emotionless as he seemed. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that things turned out like this."

"It's okay." Because now it was.

"Tenten said that I should tell you how nice you look this evening," Sasuke met my eyes and my heart skipped a beat. There was something in them I had never seen before.

"Are you just saying that because she told you too?" I had to know.

He paused a moment. "No."

I couldn't help grinning. "Then it's the best compliment I've gotten for a while. Thanks."

"Hn."

I wanted to laugh, but as that might be misinterpreted, I didn't.

"Tenten also says that we should head on to the ice rink." Sasuke continued after another moment.

"Then I guess we should."

He took my hand. I blushed and looked down, but somehow it felt completely natural. Safe even. "Aa."

So we did.

**I meant for this to be like the next day or something, but that didn't happen. But it's better than a month right? Please review  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10:On Thin Ice

**A/N: So since it's closer to Christmas, I'm finding a lot of inspiration. The problem is harnessing it. Inspiration doesn't make a very good horse. Just sayin'. Remember to review okay? PLEASE? *begs***

I tried to content myself with my "movie moment", but I couldn't help remembering that it would end…very soon. And besides, it wasn't like it was even real. (Universe, you are so not fair. Just thought you should know.) But perhaps I _could_ make him fall for me before Christmas. I've at least got to give it a shot, right? Besides…he's holding hands with me- and it was _his_ idea. Great guys go for "normal" girls all the time, I lied to myself. I knew it was really the other way around, but there was _no way_ I was going to end up with Lee. I just couldn't. The universe couldn't be _that_ unfair, could it? To throw Sasuke into my life and just take him away again-

"What's wrong now?" He asked in a slight monotone.

I felt like I'd been hit by a mortar; he really thinks I'm a weak wreck of an idiot. That was my greatest fear. I forced a smile anyway, I could fix this. I had too- I just hoped he didn't call my bluff. "I was just thinking. What about you?"

"Hn," was his only reply.

I looked away. Losing people had always been my flaw, I'd blamed it on Sui, but now- _I'm not going to think like that,_ I decided. If I only had a month with Sasuke, I was going to make the best of it. It would be the highlight of my life. The one vivid memory I would carry through my life. So if I was going to be the Old Maid, I would at least have lived once.

"Why did you agree to this?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

I blinked, realizing now what Sasuke must have been thinking about, and why he hadn't answered before. "Well, you didn't leave me much choice but to agree," I pointed out, unsure of how I should answer such a direct question. I was beginning to learn that sometimes Sasuke was direct, even though he would never show you the reasons behind his boldness or his reaction to your response; you just had to trust him. And be honest.

"You still could have said no," he insisted.

"And what, have called the cops? Actually, that would probably have been a good idea- except you had already bailed me from jail and told them we were getting married. So, I trusted you I guess." And I needed the money.

He gave me that look he was so good at. "This is New York. You shouldn't trust anyone."

"Even you?"

"Do you know me?"

"No, but if you try to hurt me I'll kill you. How's that?" I realized too late that I probably shouldn't have said that, as I wanted him to fall for me and all.

Sasuke tilted his head and studied at me curiously. It's lovely feeling like the mouse that talked before the cat ate it, let me tell you. In the end, he settled for just shaking his head. "No wonder Suigetsu is so protective," he muttered.

I frowned. Honestly, he's my _little_ brother, did nobody _get_ that? I gritted my teeth. "I've lived in New York for seven years just fine thank you, without _anyone's_ assistance." Of course, my loving uncle may have intervened behind the scenes a time or two, but Sasuke didn't need to know that.

He scoffed. "And that's why you have freaks in green spandex running after you screaming your name on national television?"

I glared at him. Did he have to bring _that_ up? "Coming from the guy who needs a fake fiancé, is that supposed to be insulting? Who _does_ that anyway? Are you, um…you know-" I blushed and stopped quickly. When you find yourself in a hole, stop digging. Which is dumb because you should know enough not to dig the hole in the first place. _Should._ Me and my big mouth.

Sasuke suddenly stopped walking. Do I need to say he was glaring bullet holes in me? "You did _not_ just ask me that," he hissed.

I turned toward him, slowly. Man, I'm such an idiot. Um, anybody have a huge rock I could hide under? 'Cause I could use one right about now…

"Hey Sakura!" I heard someone yell down the street. I barely registered that it was Tenten's voice. I managed to cough. Eeeping out "I'm sorry" and running away definitely wouldn't cover the insult I had just hurled at Sasuke. I was doomed.

The crowd was swirling around us like an angry ocean, pressing and jarring us on all sides, but still we stood there frozen. Sasuke was seething, while I was too petrified to move. To me, it was like the anime shows where the spot light is only on the one person and everything else is black. The only thing I could see was Sasuke.

Which is why I totally didn't notice the crazy greyhound running down the sidewalk was barreling strait toward me with a young girl behind it. "Stop, Grace!" The girl hanging onto the leash yelled frantically. There was no way the dog could stop in time. There was no way I could move in time either, so I tried to brace for impact. I spread my legs like I was at the beach wait for the next wave to break. Momentarily they would hit my left side and I would probably end up with a broken arm, and some ribs. But at the last minute the dog swerved and the owner side-swiped my back. "Sorry!" she yelled as she was dragged on. I had braced for a side on impact, so when the girl's momentum shoved me forward I toppled like a statue-

-right into Sasuke's chest. He wrapped his arms around me to catch me, again. I looked up in surprise- both that he was nice enough to go ahead and catch me despite the circumstance (though if he hadn't, we both probably would have ended up sprawled out on the concrete), and the fact that his face was so close. He stumbled back a step, his black bangs covering his eyes as his head curved forward: his body acting like a whip.

So that in that moment, we were kissing.

Totally by accident, but we were. He pulled away like I was on fire, but I felt like the one who got burnt.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Tenten yelled, seemingly miles away. "Are you alright?"

No, no we weren't. In that moment, everything I had hoped for had just crashed and burned. We were not okay. Not okay at all.

**Review? **


	11. Chapter 11: In the Middle

**Merry Christmas, my pets! One of my friends let me open up her present early, and she got me a Sasuke key chain. He's in "miniature" and has this cute perturbed look on his face, like he's twelve again. I hold him captive in my purse, because that way he **_**has **_**to be good and not kill Itachi! I'm sorry, I just thought you might like to hear about that. Well anyway, I hope I get this out before Christmas, so you all can give me nice little reviews for presents again, too! If you can, sign in so I can send out "thank you's", but I'll take them any ol' way. :P Stay safe. Stay happy. **

"Just tell her you love her already!" I moaned from the couch in my hotel room. Currently, Inuyasha was getting on my nerves. I had just found the show a week ago (thankfully they were starting over with season one) and it had been obvious from the first episode I'd caught that Kagome and Inuyasha liked each other. And they were still dragging it out for how long? Okay, I'd cheated and looked up funny and romantic moments on youtube, but hey, we all know they're going to end up together anyway. I guess it's the "chase" though that makes it so funny, and just generally awesome.

And makes it hurt too.

The reason I enjoyed Inuyasha so much is because I wanted that to be me and Sasuke. I knew we'd fight, but maybe we could just offer a sincere but flawed apology and everything would be hunky-dory again. That's what I wanted. But it wouldn't actually happen, because unlike Inuyasha and Kagome, the two of us weren't fated to be together. In fact, Sasuke couldn't even stand me as a _friend_. He didn't even know me. And none of my fantasies were going to change that.

_This is the worst part of being a girl,_ I supposed. Whether or not you have a chance with a guy, or really like him, you start fantasizing; thinking about what your life can be. What it would be if-

And before you know it you've talked yourself into liking a guy before you know the _real _him. Or you just talk yourself into thinking you like him and could be happy with him when all he does is make you miserable. It's a fine line in the whole "guy department", and let me tell you, it sucks trying to walk it. Not to mention what happens if you step off the line.

I'd been walking that tightrope with Sasuke, and tonight- because I'd taken liberties a hired fiancé man should never take- I'd pretty much dived off the tightrope and into a kiddy-pool. And it hurt. Bad.

Which was why I was wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket, drinking hot chocolate, eating popcorn and chocolate almonds, while watching Inuyasha at five in the morning, and completely freaking my brother out.

I'd cried, laughed, and yelled; all pretty much at myself. I couldn't blame Sasuke for this. I mean, all he'd wanted is an actress, I'd wanted- imagined the possibility of – a relationship that was something deeper; which is why I had been teasing him in the first place.

I can't flirt. It's just a horrible fact of life. But I like to think I have a "charming" personality, and I like to joke with people- it's how I connect with them. Apparently, Sasuke's not a joker. I should have known better anyways, he didn't hire me to talk to him, he hired me to fool everyone. It was probably for the best. After all, it would have had to end sometime; better to end now before I got in any deeper.

I think too much.

I forced myself to get lost in Inuyasha. After he went off, still without admitting his true feelings to Kagome, I turned on the stereo. I refused to be alone or to think about it any more. I had to get back into my life, just like nothing had ever happened; and although I had no clue what I was going to do about money matters or a place to live, I could at least throw myself into my studies. I would figure the rest out latter.

After dancing like a maniac until six-thirty in the morning, I finally crashed on the couch.

The sunlight and general noise of New York woke me up about ten. Sui had apparently ordered his breakfast already, because a tray arrived from room-service a second later. I managed to "eep" and run into the bedroom before the guy saw me in all my baggy-eyed, Tinker Bell-ed, smeared makeup glory.

After I ate Suigetsu's breakfast- he was too scared I'd break down or something if he didn't give it to me I think- I locked myself into the bathroom, determined to hide the effects of last night. Sui hadn't asked me any questions after Sasuke dropped me off last night. Knowing him, he wouldn't until he was sure I wouldn't start sobbing on his shoulder. He didn't handle emotional scenes very well; it must have been a family trait because I didn't either.

Still, I knew the question of what happened last night would come up eventually, and I really didn't have answer for it.

Sasuke had played his part perfectly last night. I was beginning to realize just how amazing an actor he was. Tenten and Neji had walked us to the ice-rink. We never skated. Instead, we stood together- somewhat awkwardly to me- and watched Tenten and Neji skate. Tenten had been curious as to why of course, but Sasuke had smoothly answered that I wasn't feeling well and only wanted to watch. She was suspicious I think, but she let it slide.

Naruto had shown up then and proclaimed to New York City that he was now dating Hinata, she fainted, and by the time the paramedics and I revived her, it was time to return "home". Sasuke had said nothing on the way. When we had arrived at the hotel, he simply told me good night and left.

Which left me with the question of what was I going to tell Suigetsu? Obviously there had been no bloody break-up. Tenten and them didn't even know. But when you ask a guy if he's gay, don't expect a second date.

I left for my training "session" with Tsunade at a quarter till two; Sui bid me a cautious good-bye, but he didn't say anything about my fit last night.

I worked like a demon for Tsunade, which means I not only did her paperwork, but I cleaned her office too. She grinned at me. I knew what that meant: I would_ finally_ get that lesson I had wanted for a month. "Very well done, Sakura. Now go get the phone and then we'll get to work," she stated like I wasn't about to drop already. _She could definitely teach Scrooge a thing or two, _I decided as I went to pick up the phone at the nurse's station.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sakura! This is Tenten! Can you get off work in an hour?" She chirped. 

Okay, something was definitely up. Tenten was normally happy, I guessed, but she had never _chirped_ at me before. "Um…I guess. Why?"

She laughed. I winced. Why did I get the feeling that she was going to suggest some totally awkward moment that involved Sasuke? "Because we need to go shopping for the trip, of course!"

I nearly dropped the phone as alarm buzzers went off in my head. "What…trip?"

"Oh, so Sasuke didn't tell you? That's okay. It'll be our surprise. I can't wait to see his face!" I couldn't either, by the way this was going. "His parents arranged for us- Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Karin, your brother, and I to go to Vermont until Christmas while they do business with the Hyuugas. I'm sure they planned for you to go along as well, I mean Konan's going. So what do you say? If Sasuke doesn't know you're going along with us- well, it'll be nice to finally pull one over on him, you have no idea. So see you in an hour?"

"I- I…um….Tenten," I stammered, not sure if she was pulling one over on him _now_, or just that excited that Neji was going.

"Please, Sakura?" she begged. Why did Tenten have to beg? I remembered what she had done for me so far and immediately felt guilty. "It would be nice to have another woman along, who understands. Hinata's great, but all she thinks about is Naruto, ya know?"

Yeah, I knew. All Ino ever thought or talked about was boys, and it made me sick of her sometimes. And now- here was my chance to become Tenten's best friend, just like I'd wanted. It was selfish, but I was going to go. It was Sasuke's fault he didn't tell her he never wanted to see me again, I justified.

"Okay, Tenten, I'll go." I sighed.

"You're the best! I'll meet you at Macy's in an hour and a half, okay? See you then!"

She hung up the phone before I could reply. "Okay," I repeated, trying to convince myself I hadn't just made the worst decision of my life.

**So it's Christmas, and you'll review, right? **_**Please?**_** I'll be forever grateful! Who knows? I might even share the "Sasuke version of Grandma got ran over by a reindeer". Or not…**


End file.
